Flights And Fates
by EdwardXBella1896
Summary: 30,000 feet in the air and 17 hours for a trip to Barcelona and I got unlucky enough to be stuck with the one person I loath the most, Edward Cullen. A hijack would have been better.
1. Facing Fears

**AN: Hello there, how are you guys doing?**

 **If you've read memory and mishaps you already knew another story was dropping soon.**

 **If you're new here, hello! Thanks for stopping by and I hope you'll join me on this journey.**

 **Here's a new story,**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I dreadfully dragged my tiny suitcase through the aisle. The friendly air hostess smiled at me and I returned it with a subtle grin. She was overly excited and I was already sick of it.

I kept my head down as the crowd moved slowly. Every few seconds to have someone stop and take their own time to place their luggage and get settled in. I bit my lip to avoid the frustration that was slowly building its way up inside me.

I heard a couple of giggles and a lot of conversations around me.

A lot. Of. Talking.

I plugged in a earphone and continued my journey to 26 B

My seat.

Once I got through I noticed only the first half of the plane had really filled up. A part of me was already rejoicing for the possibility that I would get the two seats to myself.

But I didn't let my hopes get carried away that fast.

I slightly struggled to get the suitcase in the overhead compartment. One air hostess just stood and watched me without offering any assistance.

I shrugged.

I finally got it up and then headed to the window seat. The plane was arranged by 2 seats at the window and 4 seats in the center.

I was glad I got the aisle seat so I could switch with just one person next to me to get the window one.

I didn't have an enthusiasm when it came to window seats, it was more of a requirement.

It helped ease the nerves.

And I was a very nervous flyer.

I've always been one. Higher altitudes weren't my favorite and the take off and landing process was a practice of heart attacks for me. Ever since I was little I would take road trips as opposed to flights.

But since I moved in with my dad about a year ago, the road trips were scarce and the flights longer.

So I sat down at the window seat and kept my head a little up to see the remaining passengers filtering through. I took in the safety guide and let my eyes wander at all the signs and regulations.

At intervals of a few seconds I looked up and hoped for a nice girl to come sit with me.

The reason I was so agitated was because I was flying with a set of complete strangers for the first time.

By strangers, I mean all my classmates.

None of whom I could even call a friend.

High school was never easy, I was a new kid on the block in the middle of the semester so nobody really took the initiative to be my friend.

And I didn't bother taking the initiative either.

Initially I got a few people I could say hi to regularly. But even they slowly disappeared.

It's okay, I tell myself that every day.

I'm okay being alone and by myself.

More of the suffer in silence type.

But over the year I've been outcast in a way where no one would really talk to me but they wouldn't leave me alone either.

Bullying, nagging, faces at me, laughs behind my back.

Yeah I got it all.

And just because I didn't belong to a group of people that fit into social norms.

I was sick of it at this point.

Waiting to get done with senior year and leave for college. I'd start fresh there, I'd be way happier there.

I only did this for my dad Charlie. He's the chief of police in Forks. Small town, tiny population.

Everyone knew I was the chiefs daughter.

Funny it never stopped them from saying stuff anyways.

But I did this so he would be happy. He would know moving in with him was the right decision.

And I would do anything for him.

So here I was, settling into a 17 hour flight to a completely different country for a study trip.

It counts for 40 percent of my grade so I've got that reason to go.

And besides it was this trip or a trip to meet my mom in Florida.

Where she would convince me to move back in with her. I couldn't handle another change.

I was flipping through the guide when I head more shuffling of bags and voices getting louder.

I looked up and saw familiar faces as they walked by and took their seats around me. I started chewing on my lip as my heart raced.

Someone was going to sit next to me for sure.

I watched and gambled with everyone's expressions as they searched for their seats.

And then I saw him.

Auburn tousled hair, sharp thick eyebrows, soft creased forehead, chiseled jawline, sharp teeth, lips that curved ever so perfectly, beautiful green eyes...

...and the biggest fucking asshole.

Edward Cullen.

Ofcourse he's got the looks and remarkably even the grades. He's always beat me by one mark. Just one.

He's captain of the football team, he's got literature engraved in his mind, he's got all the girls fawning after him

He's got everything, and he loves to be smug about it.

I see his eyes reading the seat numbers as it glances back and forth from his ticket.

Until he frowns and then looks directly at me.

Oh god.

He makes his way towards my seat with the frown still etched on his forehead.

"You're in my seat Swan." He mutters and glares at me.

My heart is racing, for one Edward Cullen despised me for so many reasons. I didn't fit into his idea of how a person should be. And also because he knew I was the only person immune to whatever charm he thought he had.

In fact, I could even say Edward Cullen was threatened by me.

But two sides of the coin were at play here.

I hated him equally.

I felt fingers snap at my face and bring my out of my thoughts.

Edward leaned in closer

"You're in my seat, did you go deaf?" He whispered menacingly.

I bit my lip and nodded. I knew I couldn't convince Edward to let me sit by the window because I was a coward on airplanes so I had to move.

I got up and waited till Edward put his stuff away and settled down.

I took the seat next to him and tied the seatbelt extra tight.

I heard Edward sigh and lean his head back.

His eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

I'd never seen him up close. So I couldn't help myself from staring.

"Swan, can you stop staring at me" Edward said with his eyes still closed.

I backed up a bit and straightened myself on the seat as the announcements were being made.

Edward moved and opened his eyes looking at me.

"You were breathing directly onto my face. Can you maybe keep that weird behavior of yours at bay for this flight?

I'm afraid we're stuck together for the next couple of hours and I just don't want to put up with your bullshit" he sneered and I gulped.

So here I was, stuck on a 17 hour flight with the one person I loathed, Edward Cullen.

"A hijack would have been better." I groaned.

"You look like you're going to be sick" he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm already sick of having to sit next to you during this flight" I said not bothering to look at him

"Technically you took my seat." He said

I ignored him and looked down the aisle as the plane started to move.

I started feeling the nervousness rake through my body. My palms were getting sweaty and my breath shallow.

"Cabin crew prepare for takeoff" I heard the pilot announce and I knew the loud engine was seconds away from ignition.

I turned to look at Edward and he had headphones on.

I looked at the other passengers and they all looked so calm. A lady on one side was saying a silent prayer, I heard a small kid whimper from another seat down the aisle.

I was freaking out. I held onto the side handles as tight as I could. I needed to look outside. I needed to see certainty.

But it was blocked. The cabin lights dimmed and the engine noises began.

It only grew louder and louder as I felt myself get pushed back into the seat.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I didn't notice how tight my grip on the handle was but it didn't do justice for my nerves.

I grabbed his jacket sleeve for my dear life. I didn't care if he would yell at me or anything.

My eyes were closed. I needed this till we took off safely.

Once in air the pilot announced that we were now on our way.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at Edward.

He shook his hand away from mine and adjusted his jacket sleeve.

Can't say that didn't sting a little.

"What's wrong with you Swan, if you're so afraid of flying you shouldn't have even come. Would've saved me the torture." He shrugged and I looked away.

I wasn't sure what I did to make Edward hate me this much. But to see the way he was so upset about me sitting with him, I knew I'd have to switch seats with someone soon.

I looked at the tiny tv screen in front of me trying not to let Edward's words ring in my ear.

This was going to be one hell of a journey.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!**


	2. Family Filters

**AN: I did not expect that many people to respond to my story.**

 **Not just through reviews but so many new people have come on board and liked and followed this story with just one chapter posted.**

 **You have no idea how amazing that feels.**

 **Thankyou so much!!!**

 **Please drop a review after this chapter.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy!!!**

 **Bella POV**

Next, next, seen it, next, boring, seen it, next.

I kept flipping through the selection of movies on the screen. I couldn't decide what to watch partly because I was still recovering from that take off and also realization dawning on me that I was stuck with Edward.

But he was quiet ever since we took off. He had his headphones on connected to his phone. He didn't even turn the tv screen on. His eyes kept peering out the window and then back at his phone.

It was unnatural. Edward usually was the talker. He would make a ruckus, he would be the one to get everyone talking.

But this one was silent.

And I was curious.

I turned to look at him and his eyes caught mine. I never noticed how brilliantly green they were, the color was so striking with a mix of gold, auburn and black.

I had never seen such beautiful eyes ever before.

I fisted my hand and dug my nails into my palm to get myself to focus.

Edward looked expectantly. His brows furrowed when I just kept staring.

I signaled for him to remove his headphones so I could say something. He looked down at his phone and then pulled his headphones down so it rested around his neck.

"What is it Swan?" He asked clearly annoyed I disturbed his peacefulness.

"I don't know what to watch" I say and he gives me an incredulous look.

"Won't kill you to suggest a movie" I say and he pretends to stab his heart and shut his eyes for a second.

I groan and turn away looking back at the screen flipping through the list again. I hear Edward lightly chuckle and I ignore ever fibre in my being that's telling me to respond to him.

I hear him put the headphones back on and return to his zone.

Fine.

I wasn't interested in talking to him either.

I sighed and settled on watching a documentary.

The lights turned back on in the cabin and the pilot announced that the seatbelt sign was turning off. However for the safety of every passenger it was better to have them on.

I tightened mine.

The documentary was ten minutes in when I felt a looming shadow cast over me and a huge arm extend to fist with Edwards arm.

Startled, I removed the headphones and noticed who it was.

Emmett Cullen.

Edward's older and hotter brother. However he's senior to us and is dating the hottest girl in school, Rosalie Hale.

It's almost like they were genetically designed to find each other.

I had never spoken to Emmett, he wasn't someone who you could easily approach since he did have all the biceps in the family. So it was surprising when he shot me a friendly smile when I looked at him.

"My my Edward you didn't tell me you got lucky on this flight" Emmett said winking at me. I shrugged.

"Shutup Emmett. You already know Swan" Edward said looking at his brother.

Clearly, Edward may have spoken about me.

Emmett chuckled and shook my hand.

"Still a pleasure to meet you, beautiful"

I couldn't help the blush creep over my cheeks.

"I..Uhm..Hi" I said and Emmett leaned in closer.

"Let me know if he gives you any trouble" Emmett says and then looks over at Edward.

"Fuck off Emmett" Edward says and I look at him.

"There are other people on this flight" I say annoyed.

"So?"

"You could keep your voice down and not curse"

Emmett chuckles and Edward frowns at me.

"That's right Swan, whoop his ass" Emmett says.

Edward sighs.

"Where you seated?" Edward asks Emmett.

"Rose and I are 20 A,B and Alice and Jazz are 16 A,B" Emmett says

"And...?" Edward asks impatiently.

"She's on 18A with Lauren" Emmett says and Edward smirks.

I wasn't sure who they were talking about. But I could tell it had to be Edwards next kill.

Being the school playboy had its perks. Get with a girl, no hard feelings, get with her friends the next day.

And I'm not sure how but for Edward it always worked out. I guess no one was willing to see the imperfections in his perfect demeanor.

"You goin' mile high?" Emmett asked and Edward nodded.

They both chuckled and bumped fists before Emmett headed back to his seat.

"Mile high?" I asked and Edward touched his tv screen.

"It's rude to eavesdrop"

Was he kidding? I was literally in between them.

"What? Did you want me to shut my ears?" I ask and he turns to glare at me.

"Yeah, and that mouth of yours." He says before turning back to his screen and putting his headphones back on.

I show him my middle finger and put my headphones in to completely shut him out.

I wasn't paying attention to the tv screen, I titled my head to get a good look down the aisle to find any empty seats I could possibly go to.

But the damn flight was full.

I sighed and turned the tv screen off. Edward was chuckling watching an episode of how I met your mother and I couldn't help but look at his screen.

Reading the subtitles made it funny and I couldn't help a giggle escape from me.

Edwards arm stretched and paused the show. I gulped before I looked at him.

He put his headphones away and turned to get something from his bag.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I started till I noticed him untangling a pair of earphones.

He didn't say a word while he plugged it into the tv screen and put the right earphone in.

I watched as he took the left one and turned to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked and his lips formed a small smile.

"It's the only way you'll stop talking to me" he says and I whack his hand away letting the left earphone drop in between us.

Edward sighs. "I'm kidding Swan, here" he says handing it back to me.

I scowl and cross my arms looking away.

I'm done playing nice.

Edward returns to watching the show.

A few minutes pass and I let the corner of my eye take a glance at him.

His elbow is placed on the arm rest between us and the left earphone dangles between his fingers.

He starts to incline his hand towards me.

I pull the left earphone out of his hand and place it in my ear.

The voices from the show started pouring in and I kept my eyes strained to his screen putting on the best scowl face I can.

But I couldn't concentrate on the show, my mind kept replaying the tiny smile that cracked through Edward Cullen's lips when I snatched that earphone from his hand.

 **Do we like Edward? Do we hate Edward?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Friendly Foreground

**AN: What..Even...**

 **You guys. I got double the response on the second chapter in literally just 24 hours of releasing it.**

 **I'm so overwhelmed with the response.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Keep reviewing!!!**

 **Stephanie Meyer Owns the lot**

 **Bella POV**

It had been just a bit over an hour since we took off and movement in the flight was apparent.

Most of my classmates heading to find their friends in other seats and catch up. I figured since Emmett had come and soon followed Rosalie who made no conversation with me and no eye contact either.

It was like I wasn't even there.

But Edward had a super short conversation with her about his car engine so I didn't bother listening in either.

Since the whole earphone incident, Edward and I went back to the whole silent treatment. He didn't want me to talk to him and I was more than okay ignoring him.

We survived that way. And we'd survive the 16 hours remaining.

Hopefully.

I heard the wheels of the food cart being pushed through the aisle as the air hostesses served the first mini course of snacks and a drink. I was pretty hungry so I kept bobbing my head to look down the aisle to see where the air hostess was.

Edward had turned his tv off and was back to listening to music and looking out the window.

I noticed our teacher Mr. Richard walking through the aisles and stopping at ever alternate seat. He had a couple of pamphlets in his hand and was headed towards my seat.

"Ah Bella, good to see you're all settled in. Charlie asked me to keep a special eye on you. Are you comfortable?" He asked and in the corner of my eye I saw Edward shift and look at me.

I was embarrassed, but I couldn't blame Charlie. He knew I hated long flights and it was nice of him to keep a check on my well being.

"I'm okay Mr. Richard.." I said and he gave me a warm smile. He looked at Edward and then back at me.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Cullen here will be the best travel buddy for our trip. Speaking of, you two should start preparing yourselves on all the historically significant facts about the places we will see in Barcelona.

Here are two pamphlets and..."

"I'm sorry Sir, you said travel buddy?" Edward interrupted and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes! I thought it would be easier for the whole class to just pair up with whoever they got to sit with. It makes things easier for me and it's a way for each of you to make new friends and get out of your comfort zones" he said smiling at me.

I returned it half heartedly.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?"

Edward sighed "No sir"

"I should expect not. You both are high rankers of my class, take it to your advantage." He said before handing Edward and I a pamphlet of the tour itinerary and historical facts of each place we were going to.

He moved past us to the next set of students a couples of seats behind.

"Fuck" I heard Edward whisper and dump the pamphlet in the pocket of the seat in front of him.

I gulped.

I placed the pamphlet in my bag and decided to go over it some other time.

I turned to Edward.

"We could just exchange partners with whoever doesn't want to be paired together too" I suggest and he scoffs.

"Didn't you hear him? He's put us together for a reason. Probably trying to get you to see eye to eye with your competition" he says leaning back into his chair.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Swan. You practically asked for it. You didn't even interrupt when he was saying all that. You're so obsessed with figuring out how I've always been one step ahead of you.

And now is the perfect opportunity for you to try and analyze how I do things so you can finally get a win" Edward says crossing his arms and smirking at me.

I bite my lip. Who the fuck does he think he is.

"First of, I'm not in any way obsessed with you like you think the entire schools population is.

I'm the only person who sees you for what you really are.

A fucking assho-"

"Shhh.. language Miss Swan" he teases

My ears are heating up and my blood is boiling.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I just cut you off?" Edward asks feigning politeness.

I couldn't help what happened next.

My hand fisted and headed for Edward's stupid chiseled jaw. But his hand caught my wrist mid way and he gave me a disappointing look.

"Seriously?" He asks holding my wrist in mid air.

"You're pissing me off" I seethe.

"Chief Swan's daughter should know violence is never the answer to solve your problems" he says in a deep voice almost with authority.

I sigh giving up. I let my hand unfist and Edward slowly puts it down.

I retreat my hand and rub my wrist. I didn't realize how tight Edward held until he let it go.

Also my sensitive skin would even make a paper cut seem like it needed stitches.

I pulled my sweater sleeve back to examine it.

Just a tiny bit of redness that would go eventually. I placed the sleeve back and turned to the aisle to see if the air hostess was anywhere near.

"Bella.." I heard Edward call and I ignored him.

I turned back to my tv and put my headphones on. I played an episode of the walking dead and kept my attention in the range of aisle to my tv screen only.

A couple of minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

A beautiful, no that's an understatement, she was drop dead gorgeous.

The air hostess flashed a brilliant smile and when I looked at her eyes I immediately figured it wasn't directed at me.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She asked.

Edward was the first to answer

"Whiskey with coke please" he said and she smirked.

"I was told not to serve alcohol to the Forks High School kids" she said reached for the bottle of jack daniels and a cup with ice in it.

Edward gave her a lopsided grin "I won't tell if you won't" he said in what I assumed was his sexy voice.

I pretended to still be watching my show but I had turned down the volume to hear the conversation.

The air hostess got my attention again and I asked her for an orange juice. She handed me a glass of it and some mixed nuts and proceeded to the next passengers.

I looked over at Edward.

He was about to take a sip of his drink when he caught my eyes.

"Want a sip?" He asked and I'm pretty sure my face plastered shock.

"That's actual alcohol and we're underaged" I say and he chuckles.

"Swan, you're telling me you aren't even a bit curious?" He asks leaning in a little closer

"I am..but I can wait..." I say

"You're 17..four more agonizing years of waiting" Edward says in a soft whisper

He swirls the whiskey in the glass and raises his eyebrow at me.

"One sip" he says handing the cup to me.

I lean in to just get a tiny sniff of it.

I scrunch my nose and retreat to the safety of my orange juice.

"That smells awful" I say

Edward bursts into a fit of chuckles.

Genuinely for the first time, Edward laughs.

And is it possible for someone to even have such a hearty melodious laugh.

I watch as his lips form a content smile after laughing so hard, his cheekbones intact and tiny dimples disappear.

He takes a sip of his drink and pokes my still scrunched up nose with his finger.

"You're kind of cute sometimes Swan" he says before grabbing his headphones and diving into a new movie with his drinks and snacks.

I scoff at him. I open my snacks and start eating them. The mixed nuts are nice but I love the salted almonds the most. But I just got two of them in mine. I slyly try to reach and steal one from Edward's packet hoping he wouldn't notice.

I manage to get one and he swats my hand the next time I try. I finish up my packet and down my juice.

But I'm still hungry.

Edward is so engrossed in the movie, his drink is done already. He pauses his movie momentarily and plops his empty glass into mine and puts the packet of nuts along with the tissue all on my table.

He closes his table and then goes back to watching the movie.

Edward Cullen I'm not your trash bag.

I shoot him a glare which he conveniently ignores and I start clearing my table up.

I crunch my packet and then his and notice Edward didn't finish.

I opened the packet and there were five salted almonds in them. The rest of the nuts were all eaten.

I hid my tiny bit of excitement as I took the five in my hand and savored each one of them.

I turned to look at Edward and his eyes were already on me.

He had a calm pleasant smile and I mouthed a 'thankyou, but I still hate you' to him.

He returned it with a nod and a smile before going back to his movie.

I guess silent treatments wasn't the only way we'd survive this, we did still have 15 hours to go.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. First Fall

**AN: You guys are making me upload faster than I usually do.**

 **Kudos to all the love you've been giving me.**

 **Here's the next one,**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot**

 **ENJOY!!**

 **Leave me a review at the end c:**

 **Bella POV**

I felt a nudge to my shoulder. I looked at Edward who disturbed me during a crucial scene in the show.

"My legs are frozen, I need to walk them off" he said and I groaned as I unfastened my seatbelt and let Edward pass.

He stretched his legs and then headed off towards the front of the cabin.

I returned to my show.

I didn't notice how long it had been, but I had managed to watch two more episodes and Edward wasn't back yet.

Not that I cared.

I turned the tv off for a bit to give myself a break and looked around at the other passengers. A few of them were in deep slumber, others watching movies and reading, a few of them talking and laughing.

It was a pleasantly surprising situation. I'd never really appreciated a social context until I was in the smack middle of it. And I was impressed. People weren't that bad at all.

Or maybe it was that sniff of whiskey messing with my head, but Edward Cullen was also remotely tolerable.

Speaking of, I peered down the aisle and noticed Edward leaning towards a couple of seats. He was talking and laughing.

Almost weirdly blushing.

I watched as he played with his hair and crossed his arms as he listened to whoever was talking to him.

I saw Emmett get up from his seat and head over to Edward. He got in a quick word then returned to his seat.

Edward didn't move though.

He continued talking and curiosity got the better of me.

Before I knew what I was doing, my seatbelt unbuckled and my feet tread towards Edward.

Mid way I realized this was the stupidest thing I had done and decided to run back to my seat before he saw me.

But nature's call decided to interrupt my thoughts and I continued walking ahead.

Edward was in the center of the aisle practically blocking it. So for me to reach the bathroom I deliberately had to make him move a little.

Once I was in Edwards peripheral vision I cleared my throat. I couldn't see who he was talking to just yet but two girls were seated there.

Pfft typical.

They noticed me and so did Edward.

"I Uhm.." I pointed towards the bathroom and Edward frowned at me.

Without moving he pointed to behind me indicating there were a set of bathrooms closer to our seats than the one that was up front.

I bit my lip and turned on my heel walking to the other end of the cabin.

But not before I took a good look at Tanya Denali giggling. I assumed the other girl was Lauren from Emmett's conversation of who was seated in row 18.

I walked to the bathroom and finished up quick. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection.

My hair hung low till my midriff in distressed curls, my eyes a little puffy and my lips chapped. I wasn't wearing any makeup and my cheeks and nose were a little red from the high altitudes.

Blood circulation and all that.

I sighed and turned the tap on to put some cold water on my face. I wiped my face.

I sighed once again at my reflection.

"What's going on Bella." I asked the girl staring back at me.

I didn't have a reply.

I took a breath and returned back to my seat.

Edward was also back and he was flipping through a couple of channels on the tv.

I fastened my seatbelt and pulled on my sweater. The cabin was getting a little colder.

"So you're friends with Tanya?" I asked looking at Edward.

He creased his forehead.

"Are you?" He asked before turning away back at the screen.

I scoffed "Yeah I don't exactly fit into Tanya's friend standards, besides she's not..." I turned to Edward "oh my god, you're hitting on her?" I asked incredulously.

Edward clenched his jaw "What is it to you?"

I bit my lip from laughing.

"Really Edward, she's a walking talking bimbo. You could do way better than that. I mean she's so intellectually lacking it's no wonder she got graced with all those looks to get her somewhere in life" I say.

Edward gave me a challenging look

"You say I could do better huh? What's better than Tanya, in your opinion?" He leaned his elbow between us and caught my gaze.

"I mean, you could get a girl who's really smart and pretty at the same time. It's called maintaining a balance" I say sounding smart enough in my tone.

Edward bites his lip and it catches my attention.

"You mean someone who has both of those redeeming qualities ?" He says leaning in a little more.

"Someone who challenges me instead of falling at my feet?" He continues and I frown at his sudden behavior

"Someone who denies ever being attracted to me but secretly is?" He says his voice going lower.

Edward's leaning in even more and I gulp.

"Someone like you, Swan?" He says with an eyebrow raise.

"Edward...I.."

He leans in further and I push his face away with my hand.

Edward chuckles.

"God you're such a creep" I say wiping my hand on his jacket.

"I almost got you though" he said

I snorted "Yeah right. The last person you'll ever get is me."

Edward smirked "You're right, you only have the brain part of it, how imbalanced" he mocks.

"Really?" I ask. Never had I ever questioned my look or beauty. I always thought I was average looking, I had a proportionate face and body and I was glad all 32 of my teeth were more or less aligned.

"Hmm?" Edward asks disinterested in the conversation looking out the window.

"What...you don't think I'm hot?"

Edward chokes on air and catches his breath. He looks at me with pity almost.

I hate that look.

"No Swan...don't take it in the wrong way. But I don't think you're hot."

I'm not sure why but that hurt.

"Fuck you Cullen" I spat and turned away from him staring at my screen.

"I told you not to get offended" he said simply.

"Offended? Dude you have the worst way of putting things into perspective.

Just because I'm your enemy and you have this weird mood swing situation where you don't want to acknowledge my presence, you could atleast find the decency to be a little nice.

I am a girl at the end of the day and I do have fucking feelings.

So next time you want to call me ugly, don't do it to my face." I say and Edward looks shocked at my sudden outburst.

I was shocked a little too.

We both were on edge. I guess the issue of being stuck with each other was finally setting in.

"Swan, I didn't call you ugly" Edward gave me an apologetic look.

"You said I wasn't hot, the English language isn't that hard to decipher" I say without looking at him.

He sighs. I cross my arms over my chest. My heart is beating fast and I feel the blood pump to my face.

I don't know what got into me, I had never felt this way before. This rage and almost jealousy had taken over inside. And my mind was in complete denial that something this ridiculous was happening to me.

Edward leaned in

"You're not hot for fucks sake-"

"You can stop rubbing it in-" I say and Edward grabs my hand closer to him

"It's because I think you're beautiful." He states with a cold expression and clenched jaw holding my hand close to his neck.

"Liar" I reply and he smirks

"Am I though?" He asks and I look at his green orbs that hold my gaze.

"You're giving me whiplash" I say and ask for my hand back.

He clears his throat releasing my hand and settles back into his seat.

Before I put my headphones in I hear Edward say something to me.

"You aren't the type of girl people would call hot because it's derogative. It's cheap, uncalled for and doesn't define you in any way.

You're exactly what your name is." Edward looks at me and I bite my tongue.

"You're beautiful Bella, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He says in a subtle tone and sighs.

He puts his headphones back on and turns completely away from me as his head lays back against the seat with his eyes closed.

Edward Cullen called me Beautiful.

Edward Cullen called me...Bella.

What the fuck was happening.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Female Friend

**AN: So sorry I didn't update sooner, I was legit on a flight myself.**

 **Accurate? I would say so. Anyways I'm back, jet lag free and all ready to upload more.**

 **Another day, Another chapter.**

 **Enjoyyyy**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

The flight had become so silent. Everyone was either sleeping or had completely succumbed to their modes of visual entertainment.

It was late in the night, all I could see outside was the dark sky. I didn't know the time in Forks or the time in Spain. But there were more or less than 12 hours to go.

Edward was fast asleep, his entire body moved towards the window side and his head lay by it. He had his hands across his chest and bits of his hair had settled down on his eyelids.

He didn't snore, but his breaths were staggering. Edward hardly moved throughout.

The lights in the cabin had come back on and I figured dinner was going to be served.

I turned to Edward and reached my hand out to nudge him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't stir.

"Edward" I whispered and he made no sign of movement.

I sighed. Was he not planning on eating?

I reached out again and held his face this time. It was for a short second because my hands were freezing cold and Edward's face was warm.

His jaw was rigid, his cheek was so soft, he probably got a good clean shave before the trip.

My fingers grazed the hair at the back of his neck and it was so silky and smooth.

The weirdest urge to tug on it ran through me. But like I said, it was a few seconds because Edwards eyes shot a glare at me and I retreated my hand as quickly as possible.

"What?" Edward asked groggy and eyes half open.

"Wake up, you've been asleep for an hour" I said and he groaned.

"Fucks sake leave me alone Bella" he said before covering his face with his hand and going back to sleep.

I decided to do just that.

I had put on a documentary while the air hostess took her time to serve everyone till she reached me.

"Hello ma'am, vegetarian or non vegetarian?" She asked laying the tray of the general items on my extended tray table.

"Non-veg please" I said and she smiled before handing over the tiny covered non vegetarian bowl onto my tray.

It was rice and chicken amongst the usual salad, bread, butter and chocolate mousse. I ate a bit of the food though I did lose my appetite in air.

I didn't touch the mousse or the bread and after a while the air hostess came back to clear my table. Edward was asleep through it all.

I returned my attention to finding another movie or something that could keep me distracted for a while.

When I noticed someone walking down the aisle looking straight at me. From the corner of my eye I half expected them to pass by and greet someone behind.

But they came upto my seat and stayed there till they got my attention.

Till she, got my attention.

"Hi!" The girl said. She had a slight high pitched voice.

I looked at her and smiled. I had never seen her before and I definitely didn't know her. So I was confused why she would be saying hi to me randomly in the aisle of this airplane, until I figured I was sitting next to Mr. Popular.

And of course everyone wanted to suddenly be good to me.

"Hi.." I said unenthusiastically.

"I'm Alice, you must be Isabella" she said offering her hand to shake.

I took it "Just Bella" I said and Alice smiled.

Her eyes left mine to peer at Edward.

It was evident she was here for him. And for a split second I was glad Edward was asleep.

"Sorry he's asleep" I said with a slight tone.

Alice giggled "That's okay, could you let me know when he wakes up?"

"Uhm..sorry I can't do that" I say and Alice frowns

"And why not?" She asked with a bit of sass. I had to laugh at her stance.

Who did she think she was.

I lowered my voice so only Alice could hear.

"Look, you could do so much better. Trust me" I say.

Alice burst into giggles and I looked at her confused.

"You think I'm into him?" She asked still laughing and pointing at Edward.

"Isn't half of the schools population?" I say

Alice smiled wider , made a puke face and patted my shoulder.

"You're so funny Bella" she said and I didn't think anything was funny to be honest.

"I'm not into Edward in any way.."she started

"Really? What makes you an exception?" I ask.

Alice grins "Well.."

"Because she's my sister" I hear Edward's annoyed voice. He wakes up and turns to look at Alice.

Embarrassment was an understatement.

I slapped my forehead and looked at her apologetically.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I had no idea" I said and Alice reached out and half hugged me.

"Gosh you're adorable" she said and turned to Edward.

"Jazz wants you for a bit, whenever you're bored just come by" she said and Edward nodded.

I didn't meet his eyes and he kept his only on Alice.

"Anything else?" Edward asked and Alice smiled at me.

"You kids have fun" she said and then skipped away back to her seat.

I turned to finally look at Edward.

"I'm so.."

He sighed "Save it Swan, you're clearly insane"

I bit my lip.

"I didn't know you had a sister, I thought there were just the Cullen brothers." I say

"Yeah well, now you know" Edward said as he stretched a little and adjusted himself on the seat.

He sat upright and then looked over at me. His eyes were fully open now but he still looked tired.

"Fuck I'm so hungry" he said and I remembered I saved the chocolate mousse and bread Incase he wanted it.

"Here, I saved some" I said handing it to him. He looked at me confused.

"Act of generosity from Swan, what brings this absurd behavior?" He asks before taking the food from my hand.

"For the almonds. Consider us even" I say and he breaks into the cutest smile.

I slap myself inside my head.

Don't call him cute for heavens sake.

"Well, Thankyou" Edward says plainly and eats.

I smile at him and return to staring at my screen.

"Your sister is really nice" I say and Edward laughs hysterically.

"She's a pain in my ass" he says

"Is she younger than you?" I ask and he nods

"By just a year, younger and much more annoying, believe me" he says smirking at me.

"I don't think that's possible" I say

Edward scoffs "Yeah no one does. She looks like a saint in front of everyone."

I laugh "Yeah and you're the worst of them aren't you?" I say sarcastically.

Edward offers me a small smile half heartedly.

"Go figure"

A minute of silence filled the air.

"What about you? Any more annoying Swans I should know about?" He asked and the smile returned to his face.

"No just one"

"Good, one is more than enough for me to endure" he said smiling.

I caught myself staring at Edward and cleared my throat to look back at my screen.

He nudged my elbow a few minutes after.

"Bella.."

"What is it Edward" I say acting annoyed with him.

"I need to go talk to Jasper, sorry but.." he gestured towards the aisle.

I slowly rose up and let him pass.

Edward turned to me "I'll be back soon, try not to miss me" he said winking.

"Go!" I said and tried to push him to go with both my hands at his arm.

"I'm trying but you won't let me" He held onto my wrists lightly and shook his head with a light chuckle. Clearly I wasn't strong.

He finally let go and walked down the aisle and I took my seat buckling in.

I watched as he walked up to their seats. Edward turned his head back slightly for a second though his eyes never caught mine.

I wasn't sure why but I found myself biting away a tiny smile that crept up to my lips.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW!!**

 **FOR THOSE WHO WANT BELLA TO NOT BE A SILLY LITTLE NAIVE GIRL, DONT WORRY SHE WONT BE.**

 **But for now let her live a little, I promise everything ties in together as the story progresses.**

 **BELLA IS VERY MUCH AWARE OF THE KIND OF PERSON EDWARD IS.**

 **That's all I'm saying for now.**

 **Leave me a review you cute munchkins!**

 **I read all of them and I promise to reply to them through the contents of the story.**

 **You all influence this story every chapter with your reviews so it really counts!!!!**

 **Thankyou for the love and support!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	6. Frisky Fantasy

**AN: To everyone who's calling this story cute, staaaahppp y'all are cuter!**

 **Hahahah love you guys**

 **New chapter omg.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Bella POV**

It had been 45 minutes. Forty five whole minutes since Edward had gone to meet with Jasper.

Not that I was counting, but I finished an entire episode.

Hate to admit it was nice having someone to talk to. I don't know how I survived an entire year of school without social interaction.

But I have to remind myself not to give into it so easily. Two people spoke to me, one who literally hates me but has to deal with me because of our seat situation and the other is his sister.

So not like they were willing to talk to me before this. I shouldn't let myself get carried away, I thought.

Edward walked back and I got up to let him through. He had a beaming smile on and I smiled in response.

Yeah, smartass knew I was glad he was back.

"Hello Bella" Edward said as he settled back in.

"What's up" I say looking at him

Edward smiles wider.

"Guess who's joining the mile high club" he says proudly.

"The what?"

Edward shrugs "Figured you wouldn't know"

"Care to enlighten me?"

Edward looks at me seriously and lowers his voice a little "Sex on the plane"

I frown and give him a look of disgust.

"What's with that face, I'm not asking you!" He says.

"Oh then...what did you mean?"

"Jeez Bella, getting grades is the only thing you're good at, otherwise you're a little thick in the head when it comes to things like this" Edward says annoyed.

Ouch.

"I'm sorry I don't go around putting my dick everywhere" I snap

Edward chuckles.

"That was a good one, I'll give you credit for that"

"Don't talk to me" I say turning away.

One minute he's nice the next he's back to the complete asshole he is.

Just because I wasn't experienced enough didn't mean I was stupid. I don't have a ton of friends here and I never got around to knowing things like this.

And here I am feeling bad about this and angrier that I had to hear it from him.

Edward sighed "Tanya..."

I didn't look at him "Good for you" I say and Edward groans.

"You're such a buzzkill Bella"

"Stop talking to me" I say and he frowns.

I reach into my bag and get the pamphlet of Barcelona out. I go through the itinerary and pages of information about all the history of Barcelona. I can see Edward from the corner of my eye just staring at my face.

It's getting frustrating now.

I turn to look at him but his eyes are on my pamphlet.

I raise an eyebrow and offer it to him and he shakes his head.

"Nah I've seen it already"

"Huh? You dumped it earlier" I say

Edward smirks "I meant I've seen the city of Barcelona"

I gawk at him. "You've been here?"

"Twice" he says with a smug smile plastered on.

I sigh "What's that like.."

"What, Barcelona?"

"No...being rich. So rich to travel wherever you want to go" I say

"Marry me and you might find out" Edward smirks and I throw a glare at him.

"I'd rather take your brother" I say and Edward laughs.

"You'd have to fight Rosalie, and I promise I'd root for you, but Bella you won't win that one." Edward says and my smile returns.

"Maybe Alice..-"

"Please don't hit on my sister"

"-can convince your parents to adopt me" I finish and Edward shakes his head.

"I already have to handle Alice. I can't have both of you around. That would be the definition of hell" he says

"Anyways..." I say breaking the awkward direction of the conversation.

"Have you never been out of state?"

"No..this is my first trip actually" I say with a little enthusiasm

"But your mom?" He asks hesitantly

"Arizona, not out of state" I reply and he nods.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't really...uhm" I clear my throat. Edward gives me a worried expression.

"You don't have to tell me..it's okay, forget I even asked" he said.

I was a little relieved. Talking about mom wasn't the easiest. I loved her so much but she changed after marrying Phil and the change didn't suit me.

I knew going back to my dad was the right decision even though he played a major role in winning me from my mom.

But I'm glad I took the leap, staying around with mom and Phil would have done me no good.

Especially since I realized Phil's behavior towards me was not something I would call normal.

I'm just happy I got out of that negative environment before anything terrible happened.

I was so lost in thought that Edward had to shake my arm to get me back.

"You okay?" He asked his fingers playing lightly with mine.

"Yeah sorry you lost me for a minute"

Edward eyes catch my gaze.

"Don't ever go there again"

"Go where?"

"Wherever it is in your head that's making you sad" he said and gave my hand a tiny squeeze.

"I..."

"EDWARD!" Emmett boomed and I'm sure half the cabin woke up. He reached past me and punched Edward in the arm.

Edward's hand had left mine as soon as Emmett came and I hid my hand below my thigh.

"Fuck Emmett, what was that for" he said rubbing his arm.

"Eddiekins, it's a small airplane, word gets around" Emmett says and looks at me

"Hi.." I whisper

"Are you joining them too?" Emmett asks eyes wide and smile so bright

"Ew no way" I say and Emmett laughs

"Edward not your type?"

"Ugh no. Not even close. The thought of him is revolting" I say and then look at Edward.

He's smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hatred has masked her attraction for me" Edward jokes and Emmett nods.

"I like you Bella, you and I share a common enemy" he says and winks at Edward.

Edward groans.

I smile "Thankyou Emmett"

"Aight, you let me know when you're planning to hit it. And you Bella, stay the same." Emmett says ruffling the top of my head a little before walking away.

I look at Edward.

"So..when are you gonna...'hit it'" I say with air quotations

Edward frowns at me

"Last couple of hours or so..."

"Hmmm"

"Does the thought of me really make you sick?" Edward asks and I know he's not kidding this time.

"Edward, I was just playing along with your brother" I admit and Edward's frown deepens.

"You really hate me don't you" he asks and I hesitate before giving him an answer.

Yes I hate his attitude

Yes I hate his mood swings

Yes I hate how he treats girls

Yes I hate how he handles situation

Yes I hate that he's so full of himself

Yes I hate how annoying he can be

Yes I hate how ungrateful he is

"Uh..no...Edward I don't" I say and he sighs.

"Bella...your hesitation was enough to answer my question" Edward says and then takes his headphones out and tunes me out completely.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!!!**


	7. Funny Feelings

**AN: The way you guys take time out of your lives to read and review this story is so overwhelming.**

 **I decided to give you another chapter!**

 **Forgive me for it's a little short one. I couldn't prolong it you'll understand as you read.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thankyouuu for the love!**

 **Bella POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we will be experiencing some turbulence"

Turbulence? I immediately fastened my seatbelt tighter around me and gripped the seat handles.

Edward was in his own space ever since that last conversation not once did he look at me or turn his head in my direction.

I can't say I wasn't bothered entirely but another part of me was wondering why Edward would even care if I actually hated him.

It wasn't like the feeling of hatred wasn't mutual.

It was and it's how we are, how we've always been.

At each other's throats.

But I wasn't that insensitive so I turned to Edward and shook his elbow to get his attention.

He looked at me with a glare. I didn't apologize but continued to tell him to fasten his seatbelt as there was turbulence to be expected.

"Ok" was all he said and didn't bother to get his seatbelt.

I sighed. Edward was becoming difficult again. So I let it go.

The flight lights had dimmed a little and the engine roared to life.

And then it happened.

The plane had entered a god forsaken cloud. Just my luck. The weather was terrible and it was dark outside.

The flight dipped a little and then raised a little, all sending my heart upto my throat. The turbulence was horrible, at some points we had such a drop that I feared we were crashing.

No no Bella, don't think about that. I kept repeating in my head. I didn't look at anyone else and kept my eyes on my screen.

I heard a child cry and another old couple gasp a little at how bad the turbulence was.

And it didn't get better from there.

The entire cabin moved around. One of the food carts that may have not been placed properly also ended up rolling out, but an air hostess caught it before it got down the aisle.

I felt my heartbeat increase and a cold shiver down my spine. My fingers at the seat handles were going numb. My feet felt heavier and my stomach turned.

I was about to have a panic attack.

I looked helplessly around the aisle for the air hostess but she had gotten back to her seat and fully strapped in. I looked at my bag hoping I could find a water bottle but my hands wouldn't budge.

I felt my mouth go dry and my breathing heaved. I felt my eyes well up and I didn't know what I could do right now to help myself.

The plane accelerated upward and we got pushed back into our seats, then it dipped low to try and make it out of the cloud. But there were so many.

I bit my lip to try and keep myself calm. I felt a tear drop onto my cheek and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I took a glance at Edward and at the same time he looked back at me.

He frowned.

"Swan..."

I shook my head, bit my lip harder and tried to control my breathing.

"Please not right now" I said quickly enough so he wouldn't start any of his bullshit with me.

I kept my eyes towards Edward's window while Edward kept his eyes on me. I didn't realize I had turned completely towards him and both my hands griped onto the handle between us.

The turbulence took a finally drop and Edward looped his arm through my hands. It all happened so fast.

He pulled me closer to him and I hid my face into his arm while gripping it. The fabric of his jacket was being crushed by my fists and drenched by my tears.

"Shh you're okay.." he whispered against my hair.

He took one of my hands and entangled his fingers with mine. He tightened our hold.

Edward's palm was big compared to mine, he completely encompassed it.

I tightened my hand around his arm. I could feel through the thick fabric how rigid and strong Edward's arm actually was.

Every fibre in my body was on alert. I felt every nerve ending that was in contact with Edward. Every time he would slightly move, I felt a weird jolt through my body.

I felt each and every finger of his on the back of my hand. I felt the pressure with which he held onto my hand and the closure with which my hand fit perfectly in his.

I felt his lips in my hair saying soothing things that I didn't let my ears hear.

For the fear that I knew what Edward was.

A player.

And I refused to be his next game.

I took in the comfort for the moment because I needed it. I desperately needed the feeling of safety.

And I used Edward for it.

But the shock that ran through my body. That was entirely different. It was almost like a sensation of relief and stress all in one. I had never felt that when I was in contact with anyone else, but I wasn't really going around holding everybody so I had to disregard the theory.

Through all the chaos I kept my eyes closed against his arm. His scent assaulted my nostrils but I craved more. I never knew vanilla, musk and airplane would smell this good.

The flight dropped a few more times and then slowly went into acceleration going back up.

We cleared the storm.

But another one was just beginning when I slowly raised my head and locked my eyes with Edward.

Words didn't have to be said.

He clearly felt it too.

 **OHHH NOOOO WHATS HAPPENINGGG**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOON!**


	8. Fighting Felines

**AN: It is honestly such a pleasure writing this story for you wonderful people.**

 **It really motivates me to write more.**

 **Loving the response on this story and at the end of every chapter.**

 **You guys are the best.**

 **I'm sorry I was away for a bit. But I'm back now and will update sooner.**

 **Here's a new chapter!**

 **Unfortunately there won't be an Edward POV in this story because I like his mind to be a mystery for Bella. That's the only reason!**

 **I hope to write some EPOV in my new stories, but until then y'all are stuck in Bella's head.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SM owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I let my hand unwrap from around Edward's arm. He held my gaze and when I tried to untangle our fingers he didn't let me.

He held on tighter and frowned at me.

I gulped.

Edward's eyes searched mine and I couldn't move out of his gaze.

"Edward.." I started trying to wriggle my fingers away from his grip.

Edward looks at our hands and then back at me.

I felt my heart beat out of my chest. Edward leaned in closer keeping his eyes on mine.

I let out a tiny breath when he got too close.

"Ed-"

Almost as if Edward snapped out of a trance his face was far from mine and his fingers retreated to his jacket pocket.

Mine were left idle on the arm rest.

I looked at Edward and he shook his head.

I had never seen this side of him before, he was angry and I could tell his blood was pulsating through a vein at his neck.

He was almost livid.

And I think it was because of me.

"Ed-"

"Please stop talking. Ever since I took this seat all you've done is talk when I'm not interested in a conversation. So for fucks sake Bella, please shut up." Edward snapped

I felt a tug in my chest and the blood rush to my face.

"At least I've tried to been nice to you since the beginning, all you've ever done was be an asshole" I snap back

"An asshole? I let you watch tv shows with me, I gave you my almonds, I held your hand through your stupid fear of flying"

"Way to rub it in.. I'm sorry I didn't know you were making a list of good deeds" I snort

"Oh my goodness, you're impossible to even argue with. Have you no gratitude for the small things?" Edward asked

"Gratitude? Pfft Edward you're the last person I'd be thankful for anything." I say and his nostrils flare

"Fuck you"

"Fuck off" I say

"God I can't believe I got this unlucky, 10 more hours to be stuck with you" Edward mutters

"I'm not equally happy you know, you're not very pleasant." I retort

"Shut it Swan, I swear I can't stand to argue with you anymore"

"Why? Because you're loosing?"

"No, because you're just a- nevermind" Edward seethed.

"Just a what?"

I try not to let what Edward's words could have been hurt me. He doesn't deserve to get through to me.

"Nothing" he said.

I didn't reply to Edward after that.

I heard Edward sigh.

"Swan.."

I shrug "You know...I feel sorry for you. That you have this..this..perfect academic record, star player of the football team, good looks and charm and yet you have no regard for how you treat someone." I say and my voice breaks.

"Be-"

"No Edward. From day one you've always treated me like shit. You wonder why I hate you?.. it's because you've never treated me right. I'm not asking you to be my best friend or even a friend for that matter.

But it really won't kill you to smile or even be a little courteous. All you've ever done was, rub it in my face how you're better than me, how I don't fit into this class, how I'll never be like all those pretty girls, and how I'm just not good enough for anything.

I'm tired of it. I'm sick of listening to it. I'm sick of everyone making me feel like I'm not worth anything.

So please, don't tell call me shit without a reason to back it up. Because all of you and everyone else has made me this bitter." I say with tears rolling down my cheek. I aggressively wipe away at them.

I had never confessed the amount of frustration that was in me. But letting it all out on Edward finally put things into perspective.

I was done letting people trample over me like it was okay. I take a couple of minutes to calm myself down.

I bit my lip and turned to look at Edward. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Swan..I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, doesn't change anything now does it?" I say wiping the last of my tears away with the back of my hand.

Edward went silent.

I took out a tissue from my bag and kept wiping at my running nose. The past hour had been so difficult. My emotion levels were at a high and Edward had to see the ugly side of it all.

I tapped on my screen to look at some options of movies to distract me.

"Swan.."

"Look Edward. I'm sorry I bothered you with my phobia of flying. I was having an anxiety attack and I just needed to have someone tell me it's okay.

I'm sorry it was such a burden on you to be that someone. It won't happen again. I'll just keep to myself" I say without looking at Edward. I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

"Bella.." Edward tries for the third time.

"Mm?" I ask eyes still on the screen.

"Could you please look at me" Edward says and I slowly turn to him.

"What now?" I ask and he shakes his head

"I was frustrated earlier I'm sorry I took it out on you. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Sure you didn't. You know what, I'll shutup for you, atleast I won't get hurt that way." I admit and Edward nods

"I'm sorry I mistreated you. I didn't know you felt that way" Edward says his voice low

I frowned

"And for everyone else, I can't apologize but I promise no one will ever say anything about you or treat you indifferently" He said

I gave him a sad laugh "Thanks Edward but the damage is kinda already done"

He placed his palm over the back of my hand.

"You have to stop doing that" I gulped looking at his eyes.

Edward's thumb lightly stroked my hand.

"Stop doing what?"

I snatch my hand almost rudely away from Edward and he nods in understanding.

Silence fell between us for a while.

"You haven't slept a wink since we took off" he said

"Yeah uh I can't sleep on flights" I say

"Swan, you're really tired. I can tell"

"I'm fine."

"Let me out" Edward said and I looked at him confused.

I moved out and Edward followed. We stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Go on then" he said

"Huh?"

"Scoot in Swan" Edward said pointing to his seat.

"Edward-"

"Bella-" he frowned mockingly. I sighed I wouldn't win this argument and Edward was right. I was tired.

So I moved in and took his seat by the window.

Edward adjusted himself in my seat. He called for the air hostess, got a blanket and then draped it over me without asking.

I looked at him.

He leaned towards my side, kept his arm between us and looked at me.

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours" he said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine being awake" I said snuggling into the warmth of the blanket a little.

Edward noticed and he smiled.

I turned to the window and finally got to look out. The sky was still dark but it was easy to see the grey clouds in it. I lay my head against the window frame and watched as the wing cut through the clouds.

I felt my eyes slowly close. All the tears had made my lids heavier.

With my eyes closed and my mind drifting off to sleep I still felt the tiny electricity when Edward moved a lock of hair away from my face.

 **FINALLY BELLA GOT ALL THAT FRUSTRATION OUT OF HER.**

 **WHOS FALLING FOR WHO? I'd like to know what you guys think!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Face Files

**AN: For all you amazing people,**

 **Another chapter!**

 **SM owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up. My mind was awake but my eyes remained closed. I was so relaxed, my entire body had given in to the seat. I didn't even feel like we were in the air.

I was awake and alert. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I knew Edward was next to me. I knew his arm was between us leaning a little towards me.

So I took to temptation. Pretended I was just moving in my sleep, and rested my head on the other side.

I expected to feel leather and muscle, instead my cheek got scraped with some beads and bone.

I immediately opened my eyes. The vision still unclear but I knew who it was already.

"Good morning sunshine!" She beamed.

"A..Alice?" I asked confused

"Hi Bella!, did you sleep okay? Sorry my shoulder isn't as comfortable as Edward's" she smirked

I rubbed at my face to cover the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I move a lot in my sleep" I say

"Hardly, you slept like a log" she said and I knew I couldn't deny it anymore.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked

"2 hours" she said smiling.

My eyes opened wider. 2 hours?! I had never slept that long on a flight before.

"Oh"

"Here, they came around giving juices." She handed me a bottle of orange juice.

I combed down my hair with my fingers. It probably looked like a haystack. I took a few sips of the juice, moved the blanket to the floor and stretched a little.

"Do you know how much longer?"

"I asked, about 7-8 hours here and there. I know, everyone's getting frustrated. It's like the flight is never going to land" Alice said exasperated.

"Mhm tell me about it" I say

Alice smiles at me.

I look at her and smile back a little nervously.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask and she giggles melodiously.

What is with these Cullens and their laughs.

"No no there's nothing" Alice says

I frown and laugh a little "Now you've made me super self conscious"

"Bella, you're very pretty" Alice says

I stop her with my finger "Careful, Edward already warned me to stay away from you"

And we both burst into giggles.

I liked Alice. She was so easy to talk to, it felt like I had known her for years. She had this aura around her that made me feel good. And I hadn't had that in a long time.

"Speaking of, where is he?" I asked Alice.

"I think he's with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are sitting together." Alice says

I couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Did he...ask you to come sit with me?" I asked

Alice nodded "He thought you would be more comfortable"

I smiled "Thankyou Alice"

"Please Bella, I jumped at the opportunity to get to know you more. Since Edward likes yo-"

"What?"

Alice shut her mouth and grinned.

"You did not hear it from me" she said and I shook my head.

"You're kidding right?" I ask

"Ofcourse I am" she said plainly.

I hope she is.

Alice and I fell into an easy conversation. We spoke about fashion, mostly she did the talking but I listened and responded with equal enthusiasm. Alice was so intelligent and creative I knew she was designed to do great things.

I was so glad to get to know someone with such a rich beautiful personality. Alice asked me a lot of questions. Quite personal ones but I didn't shy away, I told her everything.

The divorce, moving in with my dad, past relationships that I've had. Just one but it still counts as a story to tell.

Alice made sure she listened as well and she gave me words of advice. I took them.

After an hour or so Edward had come back and saw us talking.

"I've created a disaster, haven't I?" he said as he approached our seats.

Alice and I smiled at each other.

"Okay Bella, I'll talk to you soon. And once we land, we're going to take over Barcelona" Alice said

Throughout our conversation we spoke about the few things we wanted to try out. And promised to do it together.

Alice then turned to Edward.

As she was getting up I caught her whisper "she's amazing" to Edward as she was leaving.

I pretended that I didn't hear that I looked at my screen as Edward got back to the seat and strapped in.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked a frown creasing his forehead

"I did, also thanks" I say and Edward's expression looked confused

"For Alice. It was nice getting to know her..and I know you asked her to come sit by me so I'd be more comfortable" I say

Edward nods.

"Hey.." I say slowly

Edward looks at me.

"I'm comfortable with you too" I admit and he breaks into a smile.

"I just didn't want you to feel...like you don't have anyone after our talk..." Edward says

I grin. Edward being thoughtful was a very new side for me to see. But it made me wonder how many more sides of Edward was he not showing.

And why was he hiding it in the first place.

"I feel better" I say and Edward catches my gaze.

"I'm glad you do"

Edward reaches into his pocket.

"I don't know if they gave it to you because you were asleep but they were handing out jui-"

I took the bottle from beside me and showed Edward.

"Your sister got me covered" I said winking. And Edward chuckled.

"Ofcourse she did"

I bit my lip from the smile that was forming. He took the bottle from his pocket and then put it in the seat pocket in front of me.

"For later" he said.

We sat back in our seats. There was an awkwardness in the air, I turned to look at Edward and he turned at the same time.

"You first" I say and he shakes his head.

"Ladies first" he says and I smile.

"Look at you being a gentlemen? I didn't see that one coming"

"I was raised quite well, being an asshole was my personal choice" Edward said.

"So...can we settle some things please, I have a few questions" I ask braver than I thought I was.

"Sure?" Edward replies unaware of the situation inside my head.

"I just..need to know. Why did you treat me the way you did. I won't hold it against you. I just wanted to know.." I say softly and Edward sighs.

"To be really honest Swan..." Edward started.

I smiled comfortingly at him to continue.

"...I don't know. I guess hating you was easier" Edward said his voice low.

I leaned in to listen closer.

"Easier than what?" I asked my voice matching his low decibel.

Edward held my eyes and his lips cracked a tiny smile at the corner.

"You know what." He said and I shook my head.

"You should get yourself checked." I laugh and place the back of my hand on his forehead to "check his temperature".

Edward chuckles too.

"I'm warmer on my cheeks" he says and takes the same hand and places my palm against his cheek.

I feel his cheekbone and light stubble under my fingers. I let my thumb graze along his cheek and Edward turns into my palm.

I lower my caress and stop at the corner of his lip.

I trace very lightly at the corner of his bottom lip and look at him.

Edward's eyes are on mine.

And I'm afraid I overstepped.

But then, he turned his lips and placed a light feathered kiss inside my palm and took my hand off his face slowly.

"You have to stop doing that" he said repeating my words.

"Stop doing what?" I whispered. My heart was racing and the blood was rushing to my cheeks.

Edward smiled and then looked at me.

"What else did you want to ask me?" He said changing the topic.

"I think you answered all of them" I say.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWW!!**


	10. Future Fonds

**AN: Hi guys,**

 **Wow it's been a while.**

 **So I've received tons of messages asking me if I'm going to finish this story, and how I've probably disappointed a few of you and left most of you hanging.**

 **I know what that feels like, to have committed to a storyline and never see it end.**

 **Life is bringing about a lot of changes for me and due to that I have been away.**

 **However, with the constant love and support, I'll finish this story and only hope to write more in the coming future.**

 **So for a couple of weeks, do stick around till this flight lands.**

 **I promise the destination will be worth the journey.**

 **Here's a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Rock? Pop? Please don't say either" I say and Edward chuckles.

"Classics" he replies.

"You don't seem the type" I say stroking my chin.

"Facades are fun" Edward says and stretches his hands cracking all the knuckles in them.

We've been at it for an hour. Asking questions back and forth about silly innocent likes and dislikes. It lifted the weight of my chest and tension in the air became lesser by each passing minute.

Edward had managed to weave into my comfort zone. And I didn't mind it one bit.

It was nice talking to him like this. With so much ease. Edward's explanation as to why he didn't talk to me properly in the beginning was still something I couldn't accept.

It sounded childish and incomplete. There was something else he wasn't telling me. But I didn't push him.

I knew, to get through to Edward I had to take it slow.

But I had only six hours left.

"We should probably get a head start on our assignment, since we're partners now" Edward said breaking my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused. Did he just ask me to start studying on a flight.

Edward removed his itinerary and the pamphlet and lightly smacked it on my head.

"This should help get it inside" he said smiling.

"Okay I don't know how much of a nerd you think I am, but I am NOT studying on a flight" I say and Edward chuckles.

"You're not the nerd don't worry" he said winking at me.

Clearly he was.

I sighed. "I'll watch you study" I say and he looks at me funnily.

"Creep" he says and I stick my tongue out to him.

"You're the one who wants to study on a flight."

"A head start isn't that bad" he said and I gave up.

"Fine" I say and take the pamphlet from his hand and go through the names of the places we would be visiting.

"Okay so this place called ca-sa batlo is the infamous house of-"

"Gaudi." Edward said and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Anotonio Gaudi, the architect" he said and I haven't felt this stupid in my life. My general knowledge was pretty good but Edward definitely had an advantage since he's been here before.

"You've been here, don't act all smart about it" I teased and he broke into a small smile.

"Alright..Gaudi, designed the house so intricately that it reflected movements of art throughout its interiors" I turned to look at the picture and was mesmerized. It looked like a painting next to other buildings.

"Wow.."

"The inside is better" Edward said.

"I can imagine" I say stunned at the form of its architecture.

"Do you like it?" I asked Edward and he gave me a questioning look.

"Like what?"

"The house" I pointed at the picture.

"I do, I think it's a bold statement and it definitely embodies more than what the eye sees. It's not just a building or a house, it's an experience." Edward said keeping his eyes on the photo.

"Edward.."

"Hmm?" He asked without taking his eyes off

"What do you want to do in college?" I asked and his eyes met mine

"Bang girls" he smirked and I shrugged pushing his hand off my table.

Edward chuckled and then apologized placing his hand back on my table to hold the pamphlet.

I sighed "You don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"Architecture" Edward replied and I smiled.

I could definitely see him as an architect.

But Edward didn't smile when he said that.

"Why do I feel like there's an issue on that?"

"My dad's a doctor, he wants me to maybe pursue the same field as he is. I hope Emmett would take that up, but he's already decided to do something else.

I just don't want to let my dad down." Edward said quietly.

"Do you want to be a doctor?"

"I don't mind it, I like to help people-"

I scoffed at that and Edward threw me a light glare.

"But in all seriousness, I don't have a passion for it as much as my dad does" Edward sighs.

I was really happy he was being open to me about all this. I'd never imagined a side of Edward where he would tell me his dreams and I'd be the one telling him it'll work out.

I knew it would. Edward Cullen would always get what he wanted. Of that, I was sure.

"You'll be fine, it'll work out for you" I say and Edward looks at me

"How so Swan? You psychic?" He asks

I smiled and touched his index fingernail.

"I kinda just know" I say smiling at him.

Edward returned it with a warm smile that made mine wider.

He cleared his throat and looked seriously back at the pamphlet.

"Uh so.. after casa batlo we'll be heading to sagrada la familia..and then.." he paused and turned to me

I kept my eyes on his face the entire time.

"Swan?"

"You haven't told anyone about this" I say sighing.

Edward frowns "Shouldn't have told you either" he says and I hold his shoulder.

"Hey don't do that, don't shut off" I say comfortingly.

I shouldn't have. Because Edward went cold from my touch and backed into his seat.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry" I say

Edward was silent.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing things, it'll help ease your mind. And I can tell there's a lot on yours"

Edward shot me a glare "Yes Swan, nothing wrong with sharing, just everything wrong in sharing it with you of all people" he said menacingly.

I hid the way his words hit me and I nodded folding the pamphlet to keep it back into my bag.

I heard Edward sigh.

"Swan.."

I gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Look, you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm okay with you hating me, I'll never understand why and I won't ever get the real reason from you.

So stop putting up this fake facade where you pretend to want to talk to me. You made it very clear in the beginning of this flight.

I'm sorry it took this long for me to accept it. I just thought...there was more to Edward Cullen" I say knowingly fully well there was more.

But if Edward didn't want me to know, I would never know.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	11. Fitted Fool

**AN: hello**

 **So as promised I was supposed to release a chapter the next day.**

 **However, having the chapter all written out, I couldn't get myself to release it because it was complete crap.**

 **And just for the sake of getting a chapter out I wasn't going to do it.**

 **So here, is the refined, better version of the next chapter released a few days after.**

 **I want to give you guys the best version of this storyline.**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

The time ticked by agonizingly slow. I stared at the corner of the screen that showed the exact time left to land.

Not that I wanted to land, my anxiety would light up.

But I just wished I was somewhere else, away from all this, away from him.

He sat quietly next to me, it had been an hour and fifteen minutes since the last conversation. But it felt like a good several hours.

Time wasn't going fast enough.

I kept glancing at him, he would either be engrossed in his phone or would be looking down the aisle.

For Emmett or Alice I suppose, I hoped.

His arm didn't rest between us any longer. His body language deflected away from me and his legs stretched towards the aisle.

Edward had completely disregarded my existence. And I knew I was at fault for pushing my luck with him.

He's a reserved person, and Edward would only tell you what he would want you to know.

A part of me realized he had spilt more than he intended and was beating himself up for it. But I wasn't going to tell anyone, hell I had no one to even tell. So it was ridiculous for Edward to even worry about it spreading.

So I didn't know why he got so mad at me.

I was irrelevant, it was like telling your secrets to a wall.

It wouldn't budge.

I was that wall, but Edward didn't understand it.

He had his earphones back in, making it very clear that there was little to no potential of conversation. It frustrated me, this childish behavior.

As much as he was smart at most things, when it came to emotions, Edward knew nothing.

Zilch.

I wondered if his past upbringing had led to that or was it a facade he had mentioned about earlier.

Either way, the Bella access key has now been officially replaced. I wasn't going to get through to him. As much as I really wanted to.

But I wasn't a quitter.

"Edward?" I nudged his arm with my elbow.

He straight up ignored me. His head facing the aisle. I called again a little louder and shook his shoulder with my hand.

He turned to face me with an eyebrow raised.

I yanked one earphone from his ear and he glared at me.

"What is it Swan" he asked sternly.

"Talk to me" I say and he shakes his head.

He goes to put the earphone back in but reflex actions kick in and my hand holds onto his wrist restraining him.

"Stop being a drama queen" I say and Edward frowns, setting his eyes on the contact.

"What did you just call me?" He asked getting angrier by his tone.

I leaned in closer to him "Drama. Queen." I repeated slowly.

I heard Edward almost let out a tiny growl from his chest.

I hurt his ego. His manliness had been hit and I had to admit, in that moment, I had the upper hand.

"Why do you do that" I ask and pull his wrist towards me.

Edward's shocked by how comfortable I am at tugging him. I'm shocked too.

"Do what" he says turning his head away.

"Shut off. Edward, look at me"

He sighs "Swan, I'm fucking tired, can you let go please?" He says shaking his wrist from my grip.

"Not until you tell me" I say and he smirks.

"Really? You know I can get out of that grip in a second yeah?" He says

I tighten my hold.

"I know, but if you wanted, you would have already" I say and Edward's eyes meet my gaze.

His breath is staggering, and his eyes hold mine.

"I don't trust anyone" he says.

"Trust me..." I say softly but he hears it.

"I mean, I don't have anyone to tell anything to, your secret is safe with me. I swear I wouldn't tell anyone." I say and he gently puts his other hand over mine that's holding his wrist.

"I wish I could, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take" he says searching my eyes for something "yet.." he completes before smoothly getting out of my grip and straightening himself on his seat.

I nodded and returned to looking at my screen.

I wasn't sure why, but a wave of rejection just ran through my body. I thought I had actually gotten to know someone even if he was an asshole, but the sole purpose of knowing one person in this class had made my hopes jolt up high.

And here I was being rejected for anything I offered.

I didn't mean to pry on his life, I was simply curious.

I had been nothing but nice and tolerating of Edward and all he did was give me attitude, on and off mood swings and hell in a form of it.

I felt my throat constrict and tears pricking at my eyes.

But I gulped down the lump in my throat and blinked furiously for the tears to return back in.

If that was even possible.

I made the horrible mistake of a tiny sniffle which immediately caught Edward's reaction.

"Swan?"

I turned my head towards the window letting my hair be a curtain, shielding my face away from his view.

I felt Edward's soft touch on my hair at the back of my head.

Why was he comforting me.

I bit my lip and turned to look back at him.

Tears were evident now.

"You know what sucks?" I say stammering a little with a light quiver in my tone.

Edward's eyes catch my tears as they roll down and I see him gulp.

Yeah asshole, you did this.

"The fact that, after everything, I thought I could atleast have one friend. I admit I didn't put in effort in the start when I came in, but to be treated like absolute crap by everyone, how much longer do I have to keep shut about it?

How much more do you expect me to take. Okay you don't like me, in fact you despise me to the core of my being, but atleast don't make a fool of me.

I tried to talk to you, time and time again, and I'm stubborn, so fucking stubborn." I say mumbling

Edward's hand is against my hair at the side of my face.

"It sucks because..." I look at Edward's eyes through my blurry ones "you have nothing to lose, but me, I always lose everything" I say biting my lip.

I sigh and control my breath looking away from Edward.

"I'm so exhausted of being alone." I shake my head in disbelief.

"A few hours with Emmett and Alice and You and I feel like I've never been this alive. And then you go and shut everything out like it means nothing to you" I say.

"Well, these 17 hours, they meant something to me. And I'm sorry it wasn't worth your time" I say referring to more that has been going on between us.

The growing electricity had become more apparent. Every touch, every word, every look would make my heart dance inside. With the harsh words and the comforting words exchanged, we somehow found a balance.

I knew there was something more between him and I. But Edward would be the last person to admit to it.

I was glad these hours had me grow some balls to admit it.

I fucking liked Edward Cullen.

We had a connection, we always did.

Like magnets we attracted and repelled each other.

And I, Isabella Swan was no longer an exception to Edward Cullen's charm.

I wiped at my eyes and pushed away Edward's hand.

"I can't believe I actually thought something would work out" I say. My emotions had tangled up so much. I couldn't have coherent thoughts, words were just spilling out.

And here I was telling him I liked him.

Fuck me.

"Swan? What do you mean?" Edward asks his voice low.

I glare at him. "It means I fucked up" I say

He frowns at my choice of words.

"I don't understand" he says

"Turns out I'm no longer immune to you" I reply wiping the last of my tear and shrugging.

I am so scared to turn and look at Edward. I feel his entire demeanor turn cold.

He's probably beyond livid.

I curse under my breath 'fuck you feelings'

"Swan." Edward's tone is strong and emotionless.

And I turn to let the real wave of rejection drown me.

"I..." Edward starts

"Oh there you are Eddie!" A high pitched sound echoes and both Edward and I turn to look at Tanya Denali making her way over to us.

I look at Edward desperately for his reply but his eyes are on her.

And that's when I knew, game over.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOOON!**

 **Leave me a reviewww**


	12. Forget Faults

**AN: I won't say much, I know you've all been waiting.. so here goes.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I felt my heart beat out of my chest. My insides curled in ways that constricted my body, my palms were suddenly sweaty and my mind was racing with too many thoughts.

Edward has his complete attention to Tanya. I somehow got a grip on his forearm but he didn't seem to notice.

"So Eddie, I'm tired of waiting" she said leaning against the seat in front of Edward. She didn't even see me.

I didn't look either, my eyes were entirely on him.

Edward smiled at her. No not the friendly smile, the mischievous one.

Yeah I even observed the variety of his smiles.

She leaned close to Edward and whispered something in his ear. He grinned even more and she took off towards the bathroom.

Edward's head turned to look at her as she walked away.

I had the worst feeling in my gut.

Edward turned to look at me.

"Ed-"

"Swan.." Edward says holding my gaze

I'm begging him with my eyes. Please don't go.

Please don't.

"Swan." Edward says again.

I let go of his arm and he quickly unfastens his seatbelt. He stands up and stretches his legs.

I watch his every move, he adjust his hair and removes his jacket to drop it into his seat.

He's wearing a tight black sweater underneath that's sticking to his body.

I try my best to not look, I just need to get his attention.

He's about to turn and make his way but I lean forward and grab his hand. But I drop it immediately.

"Swan, I'll be back soon" he says "And then we can talk"

His eyes cross an emotion I had never seen before, so I didn't know what it meant. But it was either reassurance or guilt I couldn't tell.

He holds my gaze for a second and then makes his way back to where the bathrooms are.

I slam myself against my seat.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I curse in my head.

The tears are brimming over again and I place my fists against my eyes to stop them.

I hoped no one could hear my heart breaking, because it was a fucking storm inside me.

I had never ever felt this before, it was so new yet familiar.

Nonetheless it was painful. Really painful.

The kind where you feel a constant stab in the same place, where breathing is difficult and thinking is impossible. I reached for Edward's jacket and held it against me for a few minutes.

His smell helped with the anxiety of flying, I hoped it worked the same now.

I let the vanilla and musk assault my nose and took in deep breaths as if I could store them inside for memory. Then I ripped it away from me and shoved it as far as I could.

I was overreacting, right? I was. I definitely was.

I mean what did I expect, for him to like me back?

Pfft that would never happen. So why was I getting so emotionally attached. Why did this suddenly feel like the death of me.

I blamed it on my anxiety. I blamed it on my lack of getting medicated for height phobia or whatever you call it.

I blamed it on him. I blamed it on his voice, his words, his actions, his face, his eyes, his stupid hair...

God I wanted to punch him.

My feelings fled from sadness to anger now, he was influencing my mood, he's responsible for my mood swings.

If I was to collapse on this flight, I'd sue Edward Cullen for it.

I took a couple deep breaths and drank a bit of water. It tasted stale but it helped ease out the nerves.

I mentally slapped myself. Get it together Bella.

I chanted over and over again in my mind.

I couldn't possibly turn into those pathetic girls who fawn over Edward. No. I wouldn't allow it. It was one thing I stood against and still do.

I got a grip on myself, and erased the past hour with Edward from my mind.

It never happened.

I turned to look at the window, it was sunny outside and we would be landing in two hours. I hid my pain under the blanket inside me. It was a place where I usually stored all the pain from my past.

It was a place I knew would never be touched.

Yeah so I liked Edward, cramming up two people on a long flight has its disadvantages, mine being loosing my mind and falling for him.

I just needed to get out of this flight and forget everything.

It'll all be okay, I kept repeating in my mind. Just two hours.

Edward returned after half an hour. He came first and took his seat.

I was disgusted. I leaned away from him. I didn't pay attention when he sat himself down.

Tanya had come out a while later and hurried to her seat. Fear of being caught I suppose.

What a slut.

What a manwhore.

Ugh.

A few silent moments went by and I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Swan.." he said and I turned to glare at him.

"Don't talk to me, there's two hours left to land, we survived without killing each other. If you want to keep that up, I'd suggest you shut up this time. Because I don't have any interest in talking to you" I say and then grab my headphones and plug them in.

I let a random album play and tuned Edward off completely.

He tried to call me a couple times by either pulling my headphones wire or nudging me.

I shot him glares every time and then eventually decided to close my eyes.

Two hours should go by faster that way.

I managed to evade him till the last half an hour and then woke up. I sneaked a glance and his eyes were closed the entire time.

He fell asleep.

"Cabin crew prepare for landing" were the last few words I heard before commotion in the plane started.

People were waking up from their slumber and readjusting their seats, people were going back and forth from the bathrooms, the cabin crew were trying to get everyone buckled in and Edward Cullen slept soundly through it all.

I wasn't going to wake him. So I strapped myself into my seat tighter and mentally prepared myself to nail this landing.

I could totally do it.

All my anxiety with flying seemed like nothing after my episode with Edward.

I gulped down the remaining orange juice and packed all the rest into my bag.

An air hostess had come by and woken up Edward.

"Excuse me Sir, I'll need you to have your seat upright, we'll be landing soon" she said nudging his shoulder.

Edward looked at her and smiled politely as he adjusted his seat and fastened his seat belt.

He turned to look at me and I looked away.

We were five minutes away from landing. I let myself control my breathing.

Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths.

"Swan.." Edward called softly and I gave him a short glance.

He didn't say anything but left his hand between us with his palm facing up.

I looked at his hand then at him before taking my own hand and closing his into a fist and gently pushing it off the armrest.

"No thanks" I say as nicely as I can muster.

I cross my arms and look out the window. As I see the ground coming in closer and the ignition of the engine, I smile to myself.

Edward's face was priceless when I rejected his hand for comfort.

I had finally won this. And nothing felt better than that.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NO ITS NOT THE END.**

 **CMON GUYS I LOVE B AND E TOGETHER**

 **BUT EDWARDS GOT A LOT TO MAKE UP FOR**

 **AND YOU BEST KNOW IM GONNA MAKE HIM EARN BELLA.**

 **I know a lot of you have been saying Bella is super pathetic going after him, but it's because she was on the flight crammed up next to him and things like this tend to happen.**

 **If you've been on long flights, I'm sure you'd understand the extent of how restless a person can get. Add a frustrated Edward into that equation and you'll probably loose your mind too.**

 **But regardless, now that they've landed, everything clears out.**

 **Just a few more chapters, this isn't going to be the whole tour of Barcelona. It's only till they get to the hotel.**

 **So stay tuned!**


	13. Free Flamingo

**AN: I love all the support, Thankyou guys!**

 **Enjoy and leave me a review!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

The tires had touched the ground and I was all intact. Mind, body and soul. I sighed in relief and rubbed my hands together.

Finally.

"Please remain seated till the airplane has reached a complete stop and the seatbelt signs have been switched off" the voiceover said.

I just had a few minutes of taxing left on this flight.

A few people clapped while the flight landed, I had to admit it was a smooth one. I applauded the pilot and myself internally.

"Swan" I heard my voice called out and I ignored it.

Edward came into my peripheral vision then directly in my line of vision.

"So what you're ignoring me now?" He asked annoyance in his tone.

I glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Really? You're not even going to let me explain anything?"

I shook my head 'no'

Edward sighed and rushed his hand through his tousled hair. I noticed his hair didn't move majority of the time, the hem of his sweater was still tucked into his jeans and his sleeves weren't rolled up to his elbow.

Something was off.

Edward took his jacket from off the floor and proceeded to put it on while packing the rest of his stuff back into his bag.

We had received a message earlier to meet near the bus stop once we had all collected our luggage.

Once he was done packing he turned to look at me again.

"Do you have my earphones?" He asked and again I ignored him.

"Swan. I'm serious, I can't find them" he said shuffling around in his seat.

I may have accidentally put it in my bag but I'd rather give it to Alice to give it back to him.

"Swan" Edward said a little louder getting my attention now.

A few passengers on the side took a quick glance at us.

"What" I seethed

"My earphones, do you have them?" He asked again letting his voice go low.

He noticed the attention too.

"No Cullen, why would I have your stupid earphones" I say and Edward shrugs.

"Fine"

"Cabin crew, prepare all doors and cross check" I heard the pilot say.

The seatbelts signs had turned off and the pilot wished us a pleasant stay.

I immediately rose out of my seat. Edward watched me. I asked him to move out the aisle and I rushed to get my other bag from the overhead compartment. He followed behind.

The rest of the passengers had also started doing that and filtering out of the airplane.

I reached up and opened the compartment to get my bag out. It was stacked with a couple more and I yanked at the handle.

Ugh this shit was heavy.

I pulled it with all my strength while holding my backpack in the other hand.

It squeezed through the other bags but I pulled too hard and in the rush it almost came crashing down on my own head.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact but it never came.

I opened to see Edward's arm extended to support the entire weight of it.

I looked at him but he didn't look back.

He set it down between us then reached up to help another passenger with her bag that was stuck too.

I took that opportunity to escape. I walked down the now empty aisle towards the exit. A couple of passengers had successfully come in between Edward and I so he was no longer behind me.

I noticed a few of my classmates still in their seats, but I didn't bother, I kept looking ahead till I got out of the flight.

My backpack was around me and I pulled the tiny suitcase by the handle.

I walked alone through the air walk thing while other people rushed around me.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I froze for a second.

"Hi you!" She chimed.

"Jesus Alice, you scared me" I say smiling at her.

She was the nicest. She apologized and lightly hugged me as we walked together.

Jasper wasn't around her so I didn't feel awkward about it.

"Did you manage to catch some more sleep?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Hey, you look a little pale, everything okay?"

I smiled at her but it didn't reach my eyes. We took the escalator inside the airport. She stood a foot above me.

"Bellaaaa."

I looked up at her and then looked down at the rest of the people ascending the escalator.

As we reached the end, I saw the top of his hair come into view as he walked to the beginning of the escalator.

My entire expression changed and I hurried my pace. Alice had to catch up.

"Oh my god what did he dooo" Alice asked and I shook my head.

"What didn't he do" I said and she giggled.

"I can't believe you're laughing at this Alice" I say and she laughed a little harder.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" she says and I glare at Alice this time. I immediately feel remorse because she's been nothing but kind.

But she was his sister.

"Never mind Alice, it's nothing" I say walking past her.

She grabs my elbow and stops me entirely while passengers pass us.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked in a serious tone now.

"Not physically...no" I say and she looks furious. "Alice, don't worry about it, I took care of it" I say and try to get out of her grip before Edward makes it to us.

I look past her and I can see him.

"Alice please..let's go" I say pulling her a little.

She turns to see Edward too. He notices us and frowns.

She releases my elbow and ushers me to go ahead. I take my leave and rush a little more to passport control.

I take a look back and see she's walking with Edward. I see her talking a little loud and while I'm looking she whacks his arm once and he looks straight at me.

But his eyes didn't meet mine because I looked away as soon as I could.

I got into the line at immigration and waited till my turn. Alice and Edward were in a line further from mine to mine and in the back.

I walked slowly ahead, the guy behind me wasn't looking up and walked into the back of my hair.

I turned around.

"Ah crap I'm so sorry!" He said.

"No worries" I replied. He was a short blonde hair blue eye kinda guy. He wore a red vasrsity jacket, blue jeans and I'm assuming converse sneakers, I didn't really look. He had a nice sweet smile spread across his face and I returned it with a smile too.

I turned to look ahead.

"I'm Mike Newton by the way" I heard him whisper. I assumed he was talking to someone else.

But he tapped me gently on the shoulder.

I bit my lip and turned again to look at him.

"Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah I remember you from mid term when you first joined" he said and I nodded.

"Yup that's the only time everyone remembered me"

He laughed. Oh no did I really say that out loud.

I moved a little ahead in line. Mike followed too.

"So you excited for this trip?" He asked trying to make small talk.

I turned sideways to look at him but caught a look at Edward who was diagonal to me a few rows down. Alice stood in front of him and she was so tiny that Edward literally was a head above her.

He wasn't looking directly at me, I think he was looking at Mike while Alice was talking to him.

"Uh huh" I replied acknowledging Mike.

"Who are you rooming with?" He asked and then my attention snapped back at him.

Oh shit I didn't even think about that.

I thought we were all getting rooms to ourselves, but Mike explained that wasn't the case.

I had only one other friend, and she was the sister of the guy I loathed at this point.

Also I wasn't sure if Rosalie and Alice were rooming up together. But whatever, I thought I'd deal with it when it came to that.

"Haven't given it a thought" I say and Mike smiles wider than ever.

Oh poor guy, I thought.

We reached the immigration counter and I went ahead for my turn. Once it was over I proceeded to baggage claim, I didn't wait for Mike.

And never looked back at Edward.

All our luggage was loading onto belt 7, I just had one big suitcase to pick up and I was all set. I saw a couple of my classmates and familiar faces walking towards the baggage claim area so I followed along.

The wait was agonizingly long. There was a huge crowd around belt 7. Mile have maneuvered his way to stand close by me. I didn't mind it, but I wasn't entirely comfortable either.

I gave him a smile in his direction and then peered away watching as the first of the many suitcases roll out onto the belt.

I felt someone ruffle the top of my head and walk by and I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie finding a place to stand near the belt.

Once they did, Emmett looked back at me and winked. I smiled.

The Cullens were always so friendly and welcoming, I just wished that was applicable to all of them.

"You know him?" I heard Mike say and I nodded.

Mike shoved his hands in his pocket and looked the other way.

Okay then.

I returned to scanning my eyes across the belt to look for Alice. I found she was standing with Jasper now deep in conversation.

So I looked away and caught Tanya talking to Lauren and giggling about something. I figured Edward would be close by so I looked around but he wasn't.

I looked down my line towards Emmett and saw Edward with him then. Rosalie and Edward were talking while Emmett crouched down near the belt almost scanning each piece of luggage that passed him.

I saw my big blue bag headed towards me now. So I pushed my backpack off and kept it on the tinier suitcase. I'd need all my strength to get this off.

While I prepared, I saw Emmett's eyes gleam at the name tag of my suitcase and he looked towards me.

My eyes were on my bag. As soon as it came close to picking up I bent down and caught the handle.

I thought it would be lighter, I could have sworn I packed lighter than this. I tried yanking it off the belt and pushed two people out of the way.

I heard shuffling behind me. I turned to look at Mike for help but when he noticed my bag was pulled out already. Emmett was halfway close to me and I looked at him.

I smiled thanking him in silence for offering to give me a hand.

I trudged lightly out of the crowd with all my bags and stood in a clear spot till everyone of my classmates would get their stuff.

I turned on my phone to check if the roaming kicked in, it did and I had already 10 messages from Charlie.

And just a second later his name popped up on the screen, he was calling me.

I groaned.

I heard a soft chuckle next to me.

"You better answer that, don't want to worry Chief Swan"

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

 **STAY TUNED**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!**


	14. Fuck Fate

**AN: I know I know, you are all mad at me. Clearly, but not as mad as I am at myself for letting so many of you down.**

 **I tried to stay away from fanfic afraid of the hate for abandoning the story for so long.**

 **But I couldn't, I couldn't be that coward. So I put my writers hat back on and sat down to finish this story. I owe it to you guys.**

 **Sorry the wait was so long, life tends to get in the way.**

 **I'll be writing more stories this summer break, so hopefully after this you guys still stick around with me.**

 **Thanks again for the endless support.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

"Oh Bella" I heard the relief in Charlie's voice.

"All good dad" I said trying to complete the conversation in peace, but I was fully aware of Edward's gaze even when I walked eight steps away from him.

Yeah, eight. I goddamn counted.

I hung up the phone and decided to take my luggage out to the common meeting point. Not once did I congratulate Edward's gaze and I smirked at my resistance.

Once I exited the sliding doors I felt the wave of cool air assault my face, it was refreshing yet ravishing. I found myself shivering and my teeth rattling. I was always cold regardless, the weather made it worse. If Forks wasn't cold enough, I don't know why I decided to come some place colder.

But I believed the weather would get better, it was summer after all.

I found a group of students huddled together outside already laughing and taking stupid airport selfies. Social media is something I would never understand, more or less than ever understanding teenagers.

I chuckled like I wasn't one myself.

I found Mike looking at me confused and headed in his direction.

"What's funny?" he asked when I got to him and with my eyes I looked over at two girls pouting at their phones.

He followed gaze and let out a small laugh. "Pfft..girls are stupid" he said and I frowned at him.

"Not all girls" he said winking at me.

I bit my lip from smiling. I felt a pair of arms entwine around my waist and Mike dodged me like a bullet.

"Who's the pretty boy?" Alice asked.

I looked at her and laughed "Mike, he's really nice" I said and she gave me a knowing look.

She air quoted "nice" with her hands then giggled away with Jasper. I shook my head, she was impossible. I looked around, more students were exiting, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

And then I had the irresistible need to pee. Fuck.

I asked Mike to watch over my bag and headed back into the airport to look for a bathroom. With the insane crowd of flights landing at the same time I knew there would be a line. I hurried to the bathroom, there were three other ladies waiting before me.

Once I was finally done, I walked out and looked around the arrivals lounge. None of my classmates of familiar faces were to be seen. I rushed outside and the crowd of my classmates weren't there where I left Mike with my bag. A rush of anxiety and panic filled my body. I frantically looked around and saw a bus with a couple kids on it. It was just loading the last of the bags and about to close the main door.

"HEY!" I yelled willing my legs to run faster as I made my way across the roads.

But no one heard me. The bus driver started the engine and I was screaming 'WAIT' at the top of my lungs. The bus drove away leaving me breathless bending towards my knees.

I stood up straight and sighed looking around, people walked faster towards their own cars. I didn't see any person of authority or even security to ask for help.

But then I heard a faint call of my name "Bella! Over here!" I whipped my head in the direction of the sound and saw Mike with my bag waving over to me from across the two roads I didn't notice I crossed.

I sighed in relief.

I saw the other students huddled in groups behind Mike. I even saw Edward frown when Mike called my name. He was standing with Alice and Emmett.

I smiled at Mike and signalled that I was coming, I ran across the first road carefully and then waited till the cars stopped for the second road. Once it was clear I crossed again and almost got to them when I heard a loud honk from the side and a tourist bus at full speed heading towards me.

It happened all too fast, I saw the bus and looked back at Mike in panic but my vision was blurred when I saw Edward running towards me almost knocking Mike down.

I felt the impact of his chest and his arms around me as he pushed me out of the bus's way. We both fell onto the concrete pavement. Edward's hand supported the back of my head and I heard a tiny crack. I feared the worst when he looked at me frowning.

I heard a few people gasp and the bus tires screech to a halt. People crowded around us and helped both Edward and I get up. The teachers pulled me aside to check if I was hurt in any way, Alice came through and asked me several questions, none that I answered.

I kept looking for Edward to ask about his hand and to see if he was alright but the crowds engulfed him.

"Come now Bella, lets go to the bus dear" I heard Miss Fransesca say as she held me close to her. I saw Mike look at me apologetically and I shrugged it away. We walked slowly to the bus with all the other students mumbling how I would have almost died, how the bus driver was practically blind. I even saw two teachers approach the bus driver to report a fine for him with security around them.

I felt a slight pain in my ankle and dizziness in my head but I wasn't hurt as bad. We got to our bus and all the students loaded in. Mike saved a seat for me by the window and I took it.

Once the bus was full I looked up to see where Edward was.

Alice, Emmett and Edward weren't there.

"Bella I'm so so sorry. I should have reacted sooner, it was my fault you had to cross that road" Mike kept going on an on and it frustrated me. It was an accident and I saved him the guilt.

"Mike, it's fine I'm okay" I say

"Fuck, if it wasn't for Cullen.." Mike sighed

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked worriedly. Mike gave me a tight lipped look.

"Heard he broke his knuckles or something they're taking him to the hospital, but what a guy. I can't believe he did that, he saved your life Bella, you owe him" Mike says.

I gulped. I wanted to go to the hospital. I wanted to check on him. But everyone saw I wasn't hurt as much as Edward and I knew they wouldn't let me go alone so I sat back in the seat and stared out the window as we drove towards our hotel.

Mike was wrong, I didn't owe him anything, I was now forever indebted.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING!**


	15. Ferocious Frostbite

**AN: So overwhelmed with the response. Over 500 people read the story in the span of a couple hours and holy moly that's a big number. I'm so happy that this story reached that many of you and you guys are so bloody supportive I couldn't have asked for anything else!**

 **Thankyou thankyou thankyou. And because you guys made me so happy with the reviews, I decided to post the next chapter MUCH EARLIER.**

 **Revieeewwwww !**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I felt a nudge, Mike woke me up. My head was against the window and I had fallen asleep for the bus ride.

"We're here" he said helping me out of my seat and then looking for my bags.

Everyone was tired, moody and exhausted. The long flight and long bus journey and we finally made it. Mike got me my bag and I saw Jasper standing a few feet away. I walked over to him and offered a small smile.

"How's…" but before I could finish the sentence Jasper shook his head offering me a gentle smile before walking away to get his and Alice's bag from the bus compartment.

I sighed. I dragged my bag into the hotel lobby with a slight limp.

We all were asked to wait in the lobby till the keys were sorted out by the teachers. I took a seat on one of the lush sofas. Mike sat next to me and kept asking me if I felt alright every few minutes. It was nice but a bit annoying. I wondered if he was just being friendly or was there more to his recent clinginess. But he's the only person I can talk to now that the Cullens are clearly not an option. Other than Alice, bless Alice.

Everyone fell into easy conversation as we waited for the keys to be issued.

"So do you know who you're rooming with?" Mike asked me and I shook my head. Probably whoever was left out wouldn't mind rooming with me I thought. But I got curious so I asked Mike who he was rooming with.

"Ah my pal Eric, he's over there with his girl Angela" Mike said pointing at a couple on the far end of the lobby.

"Oh." I said. I think Mike misunderstood that and immediately responded with "You could room with Angela and we could all hang" he said. Mike headed towards them to ask and Angela looked at me and smiled apologetically when Mike made his way back.

I smiled back but unfortunately Angela was rooming with Jessica and I felt left out all over again.

Slowly the keys were being distributed one by one with whoever had roommates ready. The main lobby doors opened and I saw Tanya and Lauren enter, I didn't remember seeing them on the bus earlier but I definitely noticed the oversized jacket on her. She was talking about something to Lauren and following behind was Alice.

She looked pissed. I tried to look at her to see if she would notice me but she didn't. Behind her I saw Emmett and Edward.

Emmett had his strong arm around Edward but pretty much covered my view of him. Both of them didn't look in my direction either.

"Ah Cullen looks pretty roughed up" Mike whispered from beside me.

"Can't help but feel guilty" I said, and Mike nodded.

Alice went to Jasper and got talking while Emmett and Edward went to the teachers. I saw Mr. Rogers hand Emmett a key and he started leading Edward to the elevators. But Edward stopped.

He parted from Emmett and walked towards Tanya who was waiting with Lauren for a key.

That's when I fully saw him. His hand was in a cast with a supported brace over his shoulder, he had a band aid on his temple and a small scar on his lip. I felt guilt rush through me. He hung his head low and his hair was dishevelled. I saw Tanya gleam when she watched Edward walk up to her.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw him gesture to her shoulders and she took off his jacket returning it to him with an annoyed expression. Edward took his jacket and draped it over his one shoulder and then walked back to Emmett.

Emmett reached out again to hold his brother and Edward's head briefly turned behind. His eyes caught mine for a second before he turned back and walked with Emmett to the elevators, I saw Alice skipping towards them with a few bags.

I felt my breath hitch. He looked angry, and it was entirely my fault.

Eric approached us and flashed a key in Mike's face. They laughed and got their bags. Mike turned to me and asked if I needed help, but I declined.

"Well, I'll see you later Bella" Mike said flashing a grin while Eric elbowed him in the ribs teasing him.

I smiled and nodded "see you" I said, and they walked off.

I sat staring down at my hands as more keys were being issued and groups of students made their way to the elevators. We got a general announcement to take the day to rest and head down for lunch at 2pm and dinner at 8pm. In between would be a briefing session for what is expected of us on the trip and a group activity of some sort. It was about noon now.

I saw a pair of feet approach me and a small key card in his hand. I looked up.

"You're rooming with Alice" Jasper said smiling and giving me the key.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Emmett's with Rosalie, I'm with Edward and Alice picked you" he said, and I smiled.

"Thankyou Jasper, I really appreciate that" I say, and he shakes his head. Miss Francesca approaches me and says she needs to have a word.

"Hey, I'm taking your stuff to the room, Alice is already there, this is your key" Jasper tells me, and I thank him for all the help. He takes my bags and heads to the elevators.

"Yes Miss?" I asked, and she looks at me concerned.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright? Is there any pain anywhere? A concussion any headache?" she asks, and I say no.

I twist my ankle around a bit but I know its just a small sprain and it will heal on its own. My small headache disappeared after the short nap on the bus. So, I was indeed alright.

She reaches into her purse and hands me a strip of Advil. "Just in case you're feeling a bit unwell dear" she says.

She starts to get up but I stop her.

"Miss, if you don't mind. I don't want any of the teachers to contact my dad. I'd like to tell him myself if that's okay?" I asked and she smiled gently.

"Of course Bella, Chief Charlie Swan will not hear about it from any of us" she said walking away.

I sighed in relief. I got off the sofa and collected my small bag and walked towards where the elevators were. I checked the key, room 805. A few of my classmates got into the elevator with me. They pressed the fifth floor and got talking, I pressed the eighth floor and got a weird glance from them.

Once they left, the elevator reached the eighth floor letting me out. I walked towards the long corridor and headed to my room.

803..804...805. Here we go, I swiped the card and the light turned green. I turned the knob but it didn't open.

Huh? Weird. I tried again trying to push the door once the light got green with the knob turned. But it didn't budge. Ah damn Alice must have locked it from the inside by accident. I knocked on the door.

"Alice? It's Bella, I think you locked the door from the inside I can't get through" I say knocking and waiting for a reply.

But I heard no response.

A small sound of shuffling and I heard the door unlock and open slightly to reveal a very tired looking Edward Cullen.

"Wrong room." He said, ice in his tone. I looked shocked at seeing him like this, closer I could really see the bruises on the side of his face that were becoming a bit purple. He looked like a mess and I gulped.

"Sorry…I.." But before I could continue Edward shut the door on my face.

I bit my lip, I looked down at my key and it said 805. Jasper might have accidentally given me his key instead of mine. So, I knocked on the door again.

"Edward, can you just tell me which room number Alice is in" I asked pressing my ear to the door.

No response as usual. I sighed and slowly turned away to go back to the elevators. I would have to ask one of the teachers which room since my phone was also dead now. I heard the door open from behind me and turned to look back.

Edward leaned on the frame, he looked at me angrily, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Your stuff is in here" he sighs, and I look at him confused. I walk back to him and he opens the door further to reveal his bags and my suitcase and other bag by the second bed in the room.

Alice Cullen, I'm going to kill you.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **REVIEW SO I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER LIKE I DID WITH THIS ONE?**


	16. Finally Falling

**AN: Anotha one? Who am I?!**

 **All because of you guys!**

 **Someone pointed out Barcelona's weather to me and yes I agree it's hot af there, I've been there myself a couple of times. I only said it was cold because they landed pretty early in the morning and it was the first breath of fresh air Bella got. And I apologize if it came across as colder than Forks, to rectify it is not.**

 **Another point, no the teachers have no idea that rooms are being switched since when they received the keys they were given to both the roommates together and that was checked by the teachers, sorry I forgot to mention that.**

 **Why is Edward angry you ask? You're just going to have to find out.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I walked into the room and heard the door shut. I sat at the edge of my bed and pulled my suitcase close to me. Edward was by the door and made a few steps into the room. The room had a TV, a small desk with a chair, a window to one side and bathroom to the other. There were two single beds in the room separated by bedside tables.

I had no idea how I would survive staying with Edward. I had to tell Alice that if she left her brother and me together we'd probably kill each other and she'd have to attend two funerals. But I shoved the thought of that away for now.

I wanted to talk to Edward. I had to, even though I almost confessed my feelings for him and got rejected and almost died, he still saved me. In more ways than one. But I knew I had to take this slowly. If I started this conversation on an angry note, I would only get an angrier response from him. So I slowly looked at him and he had his eyes on me.

"Sit?" I asked pointing to the edge of his bed. He took a minute to think then pushed himself off the wall and sat on the edge facing me. I turned towards him. He looked down at his arm, he had removed the shoulder support and his elbow was free to movement. He traced tiny circles with his other hand onto the cast.

"Edward?" I started softly.

"Hmm?" He said not bothering to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly and he shot me a glare.

"Are you?" he seethed and I flinched. I was getting a bit annoyed now. I don't know what I did to make him so mad at me. I got up and limped to the edge of my bed so I was directly in front of him. He saw my limp and looked up at me.

"What's wrong with your leg?" He asks and I shake my head risking to move closer to him.

"Doesn't matter" I say lightly holding his jaw and turning his head to the side so I can take a closer look at the damage I've done. I felt the tiny spark of electricity when my hand came in contact with his chiselled jawline.

Edward sighed letting me see it. I thought he would object or push me away. But he didn't. I traced my index finger lightly over the band aid. I stood in front of him so I bent forward to get a better look.

Edward turned to face me and I pulled back a little.

So close.

He had a small cut across the corner of his lips with two white strips of band aid. I don't know what made me do it but my hand supported his jaw and my thumb lightly touched the cut.

Edward flinched back "Ouch" he said and my hand froze in the air.

"Shit I'm so so sorry Edwa-" But I saw a small smile breakthrough his lips and his eyebrow raised. I sighed and sat down on my side of the bed.

"Dick." I say and he bites his lip chuckling softly.

After a few moments I turn to him. "So why were you mad at me?" I ask and he sighs.

"Are" he says and I huff. "Fine, why ARE you mad at me?" I ask again.

"Really? You honestly don't know?" He asks and I shake my head.

Edward looks down again at his hand.

"Edward, if it's about your hand I'm really sorry I mean, I should have looked properly, and you didn't have to push me out of the way…I would have…" I didn't know how to continue because Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, it's not about the accident. And Mike, fuck he just stood there and didn't do anything. When the bus came I didn't think, I just knew I had to get you out of the way so I did what my reflex action told me to and then this happened" he said raising his injured arm at me.

"It's not your fault, that's what I'm trying to say" he says looking at me and leaning forward.

"Thank you..for saving me" I say feeling more guilt every passing second, Edward offers me a small smile which soon disappears. There was an awkward silence that passed between us. I cleared my throat and Edward chuckled.

I was loosing patience, I needed to know what got him to get so angry.

Edward frowned and looked towards my bag before looking back at me. "The reason why I'm mad at you is because you showed me a great deal of annoyance and attitude, you bit back at me when I tried to help you, you were pissed off at me for reasons you didn't let me explain and then this whole accident happens and you didn't bother coming with me to the hospital let alone even thanking me until right now.

So if my anger doesn't make sense to you, I hope it should now given the reasons. I'm not asking you to be eternally grateful, but it did hurt a bit after our whole flight journey to be treated like that. That's all." Edward says looking away from my gaze.

Oh my god, Edward Cullen actually had feelings. And I hurt them. I was more shocked than sorry at this point. I thought he was a rock, wouldn't budge, wouldn't feel emotions. But here I sat in front of a butt hurt Edward and I couldn't stop the stifled giggle that escaped my lips.

Edward shot me an angry glare "You really think it's funny?" he asks in a low tone.

"No I just…didn't think you had that in you" I say and he gives me a confused look.

"Feeeelinngggss" I say pointing to his chest and he face palms himself probably regretting telling me in the first place.

I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter to hopefully help get my point across to him.

"I was annoyed because the entire school year you've treated me like shit. But during the flight, that changed Edward. A lot changed. I got to know you, the real you. And you were nice to me and I appreciate that so much. You helped me overcome my fear of flying in some way and you were supportive when I needed a friend" I say and I watch as his gaze holds mine in an undeniably attractive way.

Stop it Edward, I'm trying my best to be serious here.

"The reason I was pissed off was because of Tanya, and I'm over it so whatever. I don't really care about what you do with who you do it." I say trying to sound unbothered as possible.

Edward shifted a little towards me and moved his head to one side intently listening to me.

"After the accident, I was in a bit of shock, but when everyone helped us up you were covered by so much of the crowd and the teachers took me to the side. Believe me I wanted to come, I heard what happened from Mike and I so badly wanted to come and see if you were alright" I say and Edward shrugs.

"Mike Newton, what do you even see in him?" Edward asks and I give him an incredulous look.

"What?" Edward says.

"You're jealous." I state and Edward scoffs. "Oh my god are you actually jealous?" I say again louder and he defends himself with a cold "No"

I bite my lip trying to hide the laughter, "Jealousy does not look good on you Cullen, besides what do you have to be jealous of? You've got miss world on your arm twenty four seven" I say and it was Edward's turn to chuckle.

"She really upsets you doesn't she?" Edward says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Jealousy does not look good on you either, Swan" Edward says raising an eyebrow at me and smirking.

I sigh. "So…"

Edward looks at me "I didn't have sex with Tanya" he says. I look to the blank TV screen.

"Why are you telling me? Not like I care" I say and I feel Edward's palm on my knee. He's bending forward to catch my gaze and I finally give in.

"You do" he says more like a challenge.

"She went to the hospital with you" I challenged back and his lips opened briefly before shutting back.

"No no! Tell me what you were going to say" I pushed his hand off my knee. He took it to his hair and ran it till the back of his head.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'

"Come on Edward, for the first time we're having a proper conversation where we aren't biting each others heads off" I say and he laughs.

"Tanya wanted to..but I refused" he said and I faked a gasp.

Edward shrugged "See this is why I don't want to tell you because you mock me for everything" he says and I'm surprised Edward's reacting this way instead of beating me to it with a rude comment or something to hurt my feelings with.

"Alright I'm sorry" I say genuinely and he sighs.

"After the accident she's the one who pulled me aside. I turned to look for you but you weren't there, soon enough everyone surrounded us. When they called the ambulance and we were waiting, I had heard from her that you were perfectly fine and you were on the bus towards the hotel. I assumed you didn't care about me so it got me mad. Besides I was already annoyed from the last hour of the flight and your cold response towards me" Edward said and I nodded.

"Anyways…I know why you acted that way and I'm glad you cleared up a few things for me" he continued.

"Wha-What things?" I say and Edward avoided answering.

"Anyways back to the Tanya thing, she wanted to but I refused so she got a bit mad at me. I explained it to her that I wasn't interested and I don't think she could handle the rejection. Then she clung onto me after the accident, but I made myself very clear to her. I just wasn't interested anymore." Edward said finality in his voice.

"Okay.." I say softly.

"Okay? That's all?"

"I know you've heard this a lot, but I am sorry for the way I acted and if I did hurt you in any way know that it wasn't intentional" I say and he grins.

"I need a better apology" Edward says and I flip him off with the middle finger.

"You haven't apologized to me either you know" I say and cross my arms.

Edward stares at me and I feel awkward and uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me like that" I say and he continues to stare with a slight smile on his face.

"Edward." I glare and his smile grows wider as he slowly gets off the bed and walks towards the door. I hear the lock turn and Edward makes his way back. I get off the bed and look at him confused and a little nervous.

"Is this the part where you're going to kill me Cullen?" I ask gulping a little and holding my suitcase handle from behind.

Edward walks closer to me, still staring, still smiling.

When he's close enough that his scent assaults me his other hand rests lightly on my neck supporting my face.

"No Swan, this is the part where I'm going to kiss you" Edward whispers leaning in.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **I KNOW I'M THE DEVIL FOR LEAVING A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THIS.**

 **BUT I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT JUICY CHAPTER SOON IF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME (;**


	17. Fine Feeling

**AN: Did I leave you guys in suspense for too long? I'm sorry I had to…**

 **I'm dropping this short chapter today but won't update a new chapter till Monday (PS: LONG ASS CHAPTERS AFTER THAT). That's because I'm going on a mini summer vacay over the weekend and won't have access to the internet for a bit.**

 **But please please review and let me know how you feel so far! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **ALSO, How is everyone's summer going?**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot**

 **Bella POV**

I watched as he inched closer, so close I could taste his lips but I had to do what felt right. And this didn't feel right, yet.

"Stop.." I whispered

I pushed my head back and Edward froze. His gaze met mine and he looked confused before hurt crossed his eyes. He didn't let go of my neck nor did he move away from me.

"What's wrong? You don't like me…?" he whispered concerned now. I didn't respond and Edward's hand dropped. He backed away and he sighed.

"Edward.." I say and he turns away from me.

Shit Bella what are you doing. I reached out and caught hold of his forearm. He turned to look at me. I closed the distance between us.

"I like you." I say hinting at a small smile

"But.." Edward said willing for me to continue my reasons for not allowing him to kiss me.

"But..I think it's too fast. This, us, I feel things. I feel the connection but I don't want to rush into it until I'm sure you know?" I say being genuine about my fear of trusting people.

Edward looks at me giving it a thought before he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I wouldn't want to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. But this connection you're talking about, I feel it too. I've felt it for a while and now...Bella,"

"Yes Edward?" I ask and he lightly grazes the corner of my lip with his thumb.

"I'll wait" he says offering a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Thankyou."

We both hear three silent knocks to the door. Edward goes to carefully open it to reveal Alice booming in with a huge smile on her face. She looks at me and hugs me "Belllaaaaaa"

"I'm going to kill you" I whisper to her and she laughs "No, you're not"

She releases me and then wraps her arms around Edward's waist. He holds her tiny head with his good arm and pats the top of her head with his palm.

"What do you want Alice" he asks smiling at me. I stand there a little awkwardly with my fingers tangled together. She looks up at him and pulls his cheek.

"The same thing you want" she says getting out of his grip then walking over to loop her arm around my elbow with one hand and grab my suitcase with the other.

Edward lightly chuckles and I can't help the blush that flushes my cheek. God damit Alice.

I grab the rest of my stuff and head out with Alice. I was a bit bummed that I wouldn't be staying with Edward, but space was good. It was the right way to take things slow for us. I just couldn't believe it was happening.

Edward Cullen liked me.

We made it out the door and into the actual room. "Where's Jasper?" I ask and Alice says he's downstairs with Emmett.

"Come on let's go take a look around the hotel, we've got an hour till lunch is served" Alice says once I've kept all my bags inside the room.

I realized I left my phone on the bed in Edward's room and tell Alice I'll meet her at the lobby in five. She nods but before leaving she looks at me "Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry I didn't get in time to see you after the accident. But I told Jasper to take care of you"

"I'm okay Alice, and…thankyou" I say and she gives me a side hug. "You're like my sister now, I'll always look out for you, plus now that you're dating my brother" she says

I look at her feigning annoyance "I..I am NOT dating Edward" I say.

Alice laughs "Not yet, but it'll happen"

"Not if I kill him first because he annoys me" I say and she sighs

"You kids are too cute" I smile, and she squeals leaving me alone in our room. I'd need fifteen cups of coffee to be on the energy level of Alice Cullen. I quickly change my shoes into comfortable slippers and put my hair up in a bun. My leg still throbbed but I didn't think much of it, I think the shoes were too tight, they definitely felt better in the slippers. I washed my face and freshened up a little before heading out. I walked to Edward's room and lightly knocked.

The door opened and I got greeted with Edward's charming smile. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. "What? I can't try to flirt with you anymore now?" He asks and I laugh.

"No, because it never worked and never will" I say and he bites his lip a little trying to be flirty again. I pretend to show I'm about to throw up and Edward frowns.

"Fine, I repulse you. Message received" he says

"I left my phone here" I say and Edward reaches into his pocket to hand me my phone.

"I know, how very irresponsible of you" Edward teases and I reach out to take the phone from his hand. He pretends to drop it and I gasp.

"Edward!" I say but he catches it mid air chuckling and hands it to me. I check the phone and it's all good. He's still laughing till I shoot him a glare.

"Where are you off to?" He asks leaning against the door frame.

"Going to tour the hotel with your sister, care to join?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nah, you go. I'm a bit tired, saving your life you know?" He says and I groan.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?"

Edward chuckles softly and shakes his head no. I smile at him, I don't want to go with Alice. I want to stay here and talk to Edward all day. But I shouldn't. Ugh why was he so tempting.

"Anyways..I should go" I say taking a step back.

"You should" Edward says standing up straight ready to close the door once I leave.

I turn to look both sides of the hallway, clear sign of nobody else on the floor. I step forward and lightly grab the back of Edward's neck where his hair tangles between my fingers. I lay my other hand flat on his chest and reach up on my toes to quickly kiss the corner of his mouth.

It was so quick but the electricity still ran through me as I let go and didn't turn back to look at his face till I made it to the elevators. Before the elevator door closed I took sneak glance at Edward. He was watching me with an amused expression, and a brilliant smile on his face that completely reached his eyes.

My heart swelled.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Next chapter on Monday!**


	18. Feeble Favor

**AN: Awww you guys are cute! I loved all of your responses. So initially I was going to wrap up this story after the flight landed, but soooo many of you want to see their adventures in Barcelona and now that their partners for the project too it'll be an interesting journey.**

 **And because of your endless support I'll give you a couple more chapters.**

 **Also, I got struck with a new story idea and will begin writing it simultaneously with this one so that means:**

 **More content = Happy readers!**

 **Thanks again for your support**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I walked out the elevator and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett in the lobby. They were murmuring and went silent as I approached them.

"Bella! Welcome to the family" Emmett says getting up and pulling me in for a side hug. I looked at him shocked and mortified. He chuckled loud "Too soon?"

Alice and Jasper were laughing too. I let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Stop it Emmett, she won't hang out with us now" Jasper says and I smile at him.

"Oh she will, it's not like she belongs to Edward. She's mine" Alice says walking over to me and looping her arm around me. "Come on let's look around" she says and the boys follow behind us.

We walk around the hotel, it's a quaint little hotel, not a huge five star but nothing less than that. It's one of those effortlessly designed hotels, with minimalist features, bright white interiors and elegant décor. A bunch of high school kids would clearly destroy this.

The lobby area led to a small opening at the back of the building with a green terrace balcony. It had small tables and chairs, the rustic type. The balustrade on the balcony had vines wound through it and the view was amazing. We were surrounded by nature, the trees stood tall and there were boulevards around and people laughing, music playing on the streets and the overall vibe was so lively.

"Wow." I say and Alice sighs with me.

"It's so different, and beautiful" She says and I look over my shoulder to see Jasper and Emmett admiring the view and then walking back into the lobby to explore more.

I lean away from the railing but Alice stops me.

"Wait for a minute Bella" she says

I rest my elbows on the railing and she does the same. We adorn the view, the wind blows lightly making the leaves rustle. It's picturesque.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to say something, I uhm"

"What is it?" I ask noticing her awkward stance.

"He really likes you" Alice says and I nod at her. She smiles and she steps a little closer.

"I mean, before this happened. He would talk about you, a lot." She says laughing and rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean" I ask curiously.

"Everyday he'd come home, drop his bag at the entrance and head to the piano room. He'd play for hours…"

"Edward plays the piano?" I ask not knowing Edward had a musical side to him. She nods.

"Not everyone knows but yeah he does, I'm sure he would love to tell you about it, Edward's music is his hidden emotions. It's very rare he would play for us, the family. Usually it's for himself. Or you" she says smiling.

"Me?"

"Yeah I asked him one day, he would play this tune over and over. It would never change, the melody of it. But it did, day by day, slowly the melody always changed."

"Good way or bad?"

"It was hard to tell, so I asked him one day when the keys of the piano were being pushed too hard, when the melody was more dark and sad"

"What did he say" I bit my lip.

Alice left out a small giggle "Swan pissed me off" she said and smiled widely. I laughed too.

"Yeah sounds like something he would say"

"But then I kept noticing you, and him. I know he was an asshole to you, he was rude, he didn't value you. But, it's because he sucks at showing emotion. He didn't know how to. I know my brother Bella, and he's not an asshole. He was fighting it" Alice sighs

"Fighting what"

"What he felt for you" Alice touches my elbow "I'm glad he doesn't have to do that anymore" she says then walks back towards the lobby. I follow behind smiling like an idiot hoping Alice didn't notice.

We spent the rest of the hour going to different parts of the hotel, when Jasper and Emmett found out there was a gym they ditched Alice and me for a workout. We both explored the rooftop, the terrace and a bit of the outside street before making our way back in time for lunch.

All the students were spread out in the dining area and there was a large buffet space with amazing food. It smelled delicious. Jasper was waiting for Alice so I told her I'll catch up with her later. I walked to the small line forming for the food. I grabbed a plate waiting in line. I looked around, a few students had got tables and were already eating. The teachers had their own table, eating and probably discussing assignments. I shrugged looking around.

I wondered if Edward woke up in time for lunch. I scanned the room but no sign of him. I even looked over to see Tanya and Lauren with a bunch of other girls at a table eating. She seemed unbothered and I was glad Edward wasn't anywhere near her.

I looked back at the entrance to the dining area and saw him enter. He stood a second to scan the room and found Alice waving to him. To get to Alice he had to walk past the line I was standing in.

It was getting crowded, Edward kept his head down as he made his way through holding his braced arm with his other one. He walked past me even when I kept my eyes on him the entire time. Someone accidentally knocked Edward's shoulder and he turned around.

"Watch it Raphael or you'll get it from me" He said angrily fisting his hand at his face. The guy, Raphael quickly apologized and walked to the back of the line.

Edward met my gaze and I gave him a frown for being mean to the guy, it was clearly an accident. Edward sighed and walked a bit back directly in line with me from the side. He looked at the back of the line and yelled "Sorry Raphael". I turned to look at Raphael and he had a shocked expression along with his friend standing next to him.

I looked at Edward, he winked at me smiling then walked away to the table Alice was seated at. I got my food and then looked at the table Edward was sitting at. He saw me and gave me a small smile and head shift to come sit with them.

I was about to when I heard my name "Bella!" I turned to the right and saw Mike waving to me. He was at a table with Eric, Angela and another girl. I gave him a smile and tiny wave. He asked me to come sit with him by showing me an empty chair next to him.

"Come sit with us" Mike yelled and now I had Angela, Eric and the other girl's eyes on me.

I took a quick glance at Edward and he was looking at Mike, pissed off. Oh Edward would lose it if I went to sit with them. He turned to look at me quickly and raised an eyebrow, irritation written on his face.

I bit my lip and walked towards Mike's table taking the empty seat next to him.

"Hey" I said to everyone on the table while taking my seat. I looked slightly over my shoulder and Edward was busy talking to Emmett. Phew.

"Bella, this is Jessica" Mike said introducing me to the other girl on the table. She was a cute red haired with a bright smile. She shook my hand and she giggled whenever Mike told a joke.

I smiled at her as conversation flew around the table. I met Angela too and asked if this was her first trip abroad, she said she travels with her family a lot and she had some really great stories to tell. All in all. Lunch was pretty great. Once we got done, Mike and I walked out of the dining area to the lobby.

"Hey Bella, do you want to take a walk outside?" He asks and before I answer "You know..helps digestion" Mike says and I laugh. He was really nice, I don't know why Edward didn't like him.

"Thanks Mike, but I'm a bit tired. I might take a nap till we have to come back down for the briefing"

"Oh yeah that's in two hours" He said looking at his watch.

I nod "You should ask Jessica" I blurt out and he looks at me confused. "Take Jessica for the walk, I'm sure she wants to go" I say turning my head and looking at her talking to Angela.

Mike follows my gaze and smiles "Alright, I'll ask her" he says walking past me over to them.

I look around for Edward and see him in the terrace balcony. I escape the crowd of people and make my way over there. I open the glass door and then lightly shut it. Edward didn't move, he didn't turn to see who it was.

I went beside him and rested my hands on the railing.

"Hi" I say turning to look at him. His eyes are looking ahead, and his jaw is rigid. He gives me a curt nod "Hey" he replies.

I sigh. Edward's leaning on the railing too, his good arm is outstretched with his elbow resting on the railing edge. I slide closer and loop my hand around Edward's arm. He's wearing a light grey sweater and I can feel the tight muscle of his bicep underneath.

I lean my head ever so lightly on his shoulder and his scent intoxicates me, vanilla and musk. Edward tenses and turns to look down at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he says when I place my lips on his shoulder.

"Little bit" I say looking up at him and smirking. Edward shrugs "What am I going to do with you" he says and then slowly removes my hand from his arm.

I felt a bit hurt but Edward gave my hand a tiny squeeze before letting it fall to my side. "Not here, we might get in trouble" He says smirking "So try to keep your hands off me in public, Swan" he chuckles.

"Oh I can't help if you're scared of me touching you, maybe I should go look for Mike…" I say teasingly and almost a low growl escapes from Edward's chest.

"You're lucky I didn't rip his head off for asking you to sit with him during lunch" Edward says and I smile.

"I'm sorry, but the others on the table were looking at me and I didn't want to be rude" I said and Edward sighed.

"I know Bella" He said, "Anyways I have to go take a pain killer tablet, you coming?" He asks walking to the glass door that leads back to the lobby.

"No, you go ahead. I want to stay out here a little bit, I'll come by later"

"Okay, don't take too long" he says lightly nudging my chin and walking away. I return to the beautiful view and take in a deep breath of the fresh air.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and immediately answered without looking at the caller ID thinking it was Edward.

But instead, it was Charlie and he was infuriated. Someone told him about the accident.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He yelled.

Oh no.

 **DUN DUN DUN, IM BACK FROM MY LITTLE VACAY**

 **AND I PROMISED YOU GUYS MONDAY, AND IT'S MONDAAY**

 **REVIEWWW!**


	19. Forward Foot

**AN: Hellooo my loves! Sorry for the delay!**

 **New chapter, enjoy and drop me a review!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Dad..Dad…yes..I'm sorry..yes I understand…Dad let me explain.." I tried to get Charlie to hear my reasoning for not telling him. But he continued yelling.

"Isabella I cannot believe you would do this to me. For all I've done to protect you at all costs and when something this big happens you don't bother calling me the minute you can" He says dropping the guilty card.

Hate it when parents do that.

"Dad..listen to me please." I say a little louder and Charlie sighs.

"It was an accident, I told the teachers not to inform you because I knew you would get worried. I wanted to tell you myself" I say

"Oh speaking off, I'm fining every single teacher of yours!" Charlie says "They are supposed to be responsible for you kids and they let this happen and NONE OF THEM BOTHERED TO INFORM ME!" Charlie yelled.

What?.

"Dad…who told you?" I asked wondering who the teacher was that snitched.

Charlie's breath was ragged.

"Who?" I asked frowning.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his son Edward, I heard he was the one who saved you but poor kid broke his arm. Carlisle got word from Edward and he was told to tell me" Charlie says sighing "Which I wished, you would have called and told me yourself"

I groaned. Edward told his dad to tell my dad about the accident and now I'm in deep shit. This boy had a death wish.

"Dad..I"

"No Bella, this isn't responsible behaviour. I'm very very disappointed. Other than that, yes I am worried, how are you?" Charlie says lowering his tone now.

"I'm fine, much better. I didn't get hit at all" I say and Charlie sighs.

"Thank god, promise me you'll call me regularly Bells"

"I promise..I'm sorry dad" I say

"It's alright now kiddo, I have to go a body just showed up" Charlie says and I shudder

"I didn't need to know that, but alright I'll talk to you soon"

Charlie let out a huff of breath "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Thank Edward from my side, he's a good kid" Charlie says and I gulp.

I cleared my throat "Sure dad, I'll tell him" I say then cut the call. I was frustrated, I didn't need Edward to interfere with my life. He had no right to tell his father to tell mine. I just know how Charlie reacts to these things, Edward clearly doesn't understand the shit he just put me in. I'd probably never be allowed to travel ever again.

I made my way back to the lobby and then headed towards the lift. I was looking down at my phone when someone else got into the lift with me holding the door open when it was about to close.

I didn't look up "How long have you been waiting"

"A while"

I looked at the button panel and none of them were pressed. I reached forward and pressed the eighth floor and kept my eyes attached to my phone. I leaned away from him in the tiny lift area.

We rode in silence. I could hear his soft breathing and my obnoxious typing on my phone to get myself to be distracted. When the ding of the eighth floor came and the doors opened, I made my way out of the lift quickly. I walked down the corridor and knew he was behind.

I saw his door come into view and I walked past it. I heard muffled footsteps and felt a cold grip on my arm.

"Hey" he said turning me around to look at him "What's wrong? Did I do something?" he said catching my gaze with a worried look.

I looked at him and then down at where his hand gripped my arm. I loosened his fingers effortlessly off me and looked back at him, hoping my face looked pissed off.

"Charlie says thank you" I say before turning on my heel and walking to my room. I swipe the card and let myself in.

Two hours passed pretty quickly, I took a nap for a while and so did Alice. Before heading down for the briefing, I took a shower and freshened up. I wore a light blue sweater and jeans and some flip flops. Alice gave me a disapproving look but I fought back saying it was 'comfy'

She let me pass.

We all had to meet in a conference room in the hotel. Alice told me to carry on without her as she was waiting for Jasper. I grabbed my phone and then headed out of the room. I followed a couple of students to the conference room.

It was quite a big room with chairs arrange in rows. It's funny that the first few rows always stayed empty until we were forced to fill them up. Everyone were taking their seats, I scanned the rows and my eyes landed on Edward.

He was looking at me and gave me a small hopeful smile. I sighed and made my way over to sit next to him.

I took my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked back at the door to see more students filtering in.

"Hi" He whispered over to me.

I shot him an annoying look. Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

I frown at him "I don't want to talk to you" I say looking ahead while the teachers adjust the projector screens.

Edward sighs. He straightens up in his chair and slightly leans towards me till our arms touch. I feel the pulsing electricity between us but I try my best to ignore him.

The briefing session started a few minutes after that. We were told what was expected of us for our assignments and shown the beautiful places we would be visiting. We were also given a set of rules we had to follow since this was a new place and we all had to act like responsible adults.

I laughed internally at that. Oh how naïve were the teachers.

Edward looked at me weird but I brushed it off. The briefing session went on for a good hour and then we were allowed to be on our own till dinner. Edward didn't attempt to talk to me during the session, but once we were dispersed he followed me out at my heel.

All the students were gathered in the lobby, some went back to their rooms others loitered about. It was about half past five in the evening now. I wandered to the terrace area, definitely one of my favourite places in the hotel.

The wind was cooler and the sun shined a brilliant gold, I had read about the golden hour but never seen it all the way in Spain.

"Your hair has speckles of red in it" Edward said standing next to me, both of us leaning on the railing, similar to how we were before.

I looked down at the strands of hair that fell on my shoulder and noticed how the sunlight played with the colours. He was right, there was red.

"Mmm" I said biting my lip and tangling a bit of hair around my fingers.

Edward looked around then whipped out his phone from his pocket. He turned the camera on and then pointed it towards me. I immediately covered my face, I didn't like my picture taken.

"Stop!" I say and push the phone away from my face, Edward chuckles.

"You don't have to be shy" he says and I glare at him.

"I'm not shy, I just don't like my picture taken" I say and he frowns.

"Why?"

"I just don't. I'm not photogenic" I admit and Edward gives me a small smile. He flips the camera to selfie mode and leans towards my side.

"Okay how about we both take one together" he says holding my gaze with his brilliant eyes

"And..how does that make it any better?" I ask and he smirks "Because I'm in the frame" he says winking. I groan.

He adjusts the angle of his phone so we're both seen. Edward has his arm in the brace towards me, my entire right side in contact with his body. While adjusting the angle Edward frowns.

I gulp, I wondered if he decided he didn't want to take a picture with me.

"What's wrong" I asked nervously. Edward slightly bent down, since he was much taller than me he crouched so we would both fit into the frame and angle he desired. I smiled and looked at him.

He kept the phone ready and asked me to give my best smile. I tried to smile but it was nerve wracking, I've never wanted to look good in a picture so bad before. I felt like I needed to reach the equivalent of Edward. I mean he was gorgeous, and I was just…me.

"Ready?" Edward said and I nodded.

"One…Two…" Before Edward clicked the picture I felt his lips kiss my temple and my eyes closed in reflex with my mouth smiling as wide as I could.

Edward let go of me to review the picture. I tried to hover but he hid his phone from me.

"How does it look? Show me" I say pulling at his good arm.

He quickly hid his phone in his pocket and looked at me.

"Show me" I demanded and he shook his head

"Nah, I deleted it" He said and I wasn't sure if I believed it. I let it go and then walked back to the lobby along with Edward.

We were heading to the lifts when I heard someone call Edward's name.

"Eddie!" Both Edward and I turned around to see Tanya heading over. She had her eyes locked onto him, almost like a predator. She approached us and in a way dismissed me.

"I need to talk to him alone" she said eyeing me and I started to move a bit away from Edward.

It's not that Tanya scared me, it's just that she was intimidating. And I wasn't in a mood to fight with anyone, the whole Charlie thing was still in my mind and I had to talk to Edward about it soon. But right here, right now, Tanya was always going to get Edward whenever she wanted. Regardless of how I felt about him.

Because, it was his decision. If she wanted to talk to him, he'd have the power to let her. Not me.

I shifted away but Edward grabbed my hand. I looked at him confused but his eyes were on Tanya.

"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied" Edward said in a cold tone, his fingers tangled with mine and he led us both towards the lift leaving Tanya to shoot daggers at my back.

Once the lift doors closed, Edward let go off my hand.

"Edward.."

He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry" He said

"For?"

"For telling my dad to tell yours about the accident. I know I don't have any right to do that. It's like invading your privacy. But I was worried" Edward said. I hadn't realised I was still mad at him about it.

None of us pressed the lift button yet.

"Edward…I.."

"I saw how upset you were after the phone call, and believe me when I say this Bella, I wish I could take it back. But when I told my dad I just had to, I had to tell him to inform Chief Swan.." Edward sighed "I know how worried your dad would be too"

"No you don't." I say and Edward nods slowly

"I know now, I made a mistake" Edward says "Can you forgive me?"

I clicked the button to the eighth floor and the lift made it's way up. I keep the silence bounce between us till we reach the eighth floor. Once the lift doors open, I look at Edward.

"I forgive you" I sigh and Edward smiles contently.

"Good, because I can't stand it if you're not talking to me" Edward says leading us to his room.

"Really? Maybe I should torture you with the silent treatment when you get on my nerves" I say crossing my arms and leaning on the wall while he reaches for the key card.

"You can try…but you're as miserable without me as I am" Edward challenges and I let him have it.

We entered the room and he shuts the door. Edward walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist. My arms wound around him with my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward lightly sways us. Careful to not touch his injured arm, I lean in towards his body.

"Couple hours ago, you would have me thrown out of the airplane with no parachute on and now you can't stop holding me" I say and Edward chuckles softly.

"No parachute? Swan, I'm not that bad" Edward says leaning his forehead lightly on mine.

"Yeah..you were" I say softly and his eyes hold my gaze.

"I have a question"

"Shoot" I say tracing patterns on the back of Edward's neck.

"Has there ever been anything I've said where you've…cried about it?" Edward asks and stops swaying.

I give him a weak smile. He shrugs.

"Forget it, I don't want to know" Edward says and tries to pull away from me. I hold him tighter and lean my head on his shoulder reaching up on my toes. Edward's arm first falters but then he pulls me closer to him.

He didn't say sorry, he didn't have to. We stood there, just holding each other like nothing else mattered. All the pain from the past was erased with one embrace. I didn't know if the feelings Edward had for me were as strong as my feelings for him.

But as he hugged me, I felt his heartbeat against my body and I knew I wouldn't want this with anyone else.

I just hoped he felt the same.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **MY NEW STORY'S FIRST CHAPTER IS GOING UP SOON TOO, SO PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT AS WELL!**


	20. Fake Flings

**AN: New chapter droppp woohoo,**

 **Guys, to clarify I am not abandoning Flight and Fates while I write my new story. I am simply writing the two stories side by side so I can get more content out for you guys whilst I'm on vacation.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"So Gaudi, the famous architect died years ago but his work is still incomplete? How does that happen?" I ask Edward. We both are on the bed facing each other, crossed legs with the pamphlets in front of us.

"He made blue prints for a few of his works, one being the sagrada familia, a cathedral that still hasn't been completed till date. It's an ongoing construction and Bella, if you saw the plans they are insane" Edward said looking intently at the picture of the cathedral on the pamphlet. I had to save my face from smiling too hard. Edward was adorable when he spoke about things he was passionate about, and he really loved architecture.

But I failed and my smile broke out, Edward noticed.

"Something funny?" He asked confused and I shook my head, my smiling getting wider.

Edward tried to catch my gaze and I avoided him.

"Come on tell me what it is" He said holding onto my hand.

"Nothing" I say recomposing myself. "You're just really cute"

He gives me a weird look "Now you're acting like every other girl" Edward mocked and my face immediately turned to annoyance.

Edward chuckled.

But it got me thinking, I wanted to test this out. I pushed aside the pamphlets and sat closer to Edward so that our knees were almost in contact.

He looked a bit surprised.

"I have questions I want to ask you" I say casually. Never would I dream that I would be at such ease talking to Edward. It's crazy to think the turn our relationship took.

"Ask me" Edward says simply

"How many girlfriend's have you had" I ask raising and eyebrow and Edward scoffs.

"Anything but that" He says starting to get off the bed.

"Hey" I stop him grabbing onto his arm.

"No Swan, too soon" Edward says and then pries my fingers off. But I'm in a mood to know and I'm going to get Edward to tell me. So I, like all girls alike, do that one thing that guys can't resist. I look at Edward and he shrugs.

"Do not give me those puppy eyes. You of all people should know that's the oldest lamest trick in the book" Edward says crossing his arms on his chest.

"Please?" I ask and it takes Edward exactly three seconds to completely give up. He leans forward, his good arm scoops me up and we both lay by the headboard of the bed. His injured arm lays on his chest while his other arm holds me close to his side.

My fingers plays with his fingers of his injured arm. I look up at him.

"One" Edward says

"Liar" I instigate and he chuckles softly.

"Really, just one" He says and I frown. That's not possible. I would have sworn Edward had more.

"But all the girls at school, you've pretty much had a thing with everyone" I say boldly and Edward looks at me surprised

"I see someone's been observant" He says and I realize he caught me. Ofcourse I knew who he had a thing with, I hated him and it was my duty to know my enemy.

"I was just looking for more reasons to hate you" I say and Edward leans forward to kiss me.

But I turn my face away, his lips don't touch me and he sighs. His nose in my hair and his lips near my ear.

"You're torturing me" he says softly and I pat him lightly on his cheek before his face moves away.

"So the girls at school…what were they?" I asked and Edward bit his lip before answering.

"Flings"

"Player" I mock him

"Careful" Edward warns me and I smirk.

"So…about Tanya.."

"Oh here we go again" Edward says and turns towards my side resting his head on the pillow. His eyes close and a simple smile plays on his lips.

I pry open his eyes with my finger on his lids.

"Thankyou..for what you did earlier."

"If I wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't hear the end of it from you" Edward says shutting his eyes again.

"Stoppp sleeping" I say pinching Edward's cheeks. There's not much to grab, this man has no fat on his face.

Edward groans and pokes me in the ribs. I laugh uncontrollably, and he smiles. I look at him and Edward returns the same look.

"I'm glad we're here, like this" I say and Edward nods

"This is much better than trying to be mean to you every time you passed by"

"That still doesn't make sense you know" I say and Edward rolls his eyes

"Someday you'll understand"

Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. I look at Edward frightened. He let go of me quickly then walked towards the door.

"Edward!" I whispered as loud as I could but he didn't bother listening to me. I jumped off the bed and went to hide in the bathroom. I felt my heart beat faster, the adrenaline pumping. I've never been caught before, this was a whole different experience.

I heard Edward open the door, there were just a few muffled sounds I couldn't understand the words clearly. I heard the door close and then there was silence. I leaned my ear to the door and it blew open pushing me back.

Edward looked at me frowning "What are you doing?"

I had my hand on my chest trying to control my breathing.

"Who was that?" I asked pointing to the door and Edward starting chuckling.

"Jasper" he said and I sighed.

"God, I thought it was one of the teachers" I say standing up and walking out of the bathroom. Edward couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up" I say turning back to whack him, he dodges.

"You should have seen your face" Edward says laughing.

"Ha ha ha" I say mockingly and frown.

"Anyways, you have to leave, I'll see you at dinner" Edward says walking close to me.

"What? You're kicking me out?" I ask and he nods

"Jaz and Em are going to be here soon, I'll spend some time with them. Don't want to seem like I'm only spending time with you" Edward says "Even though I want to"

I smile in understanding. I grab my phone and head out towards the door. Edward walks behind me. I'm out the door and turn to face him.

"I had to ask..that one girlfriend you mentioned. Who was she?"

Edward leans in and places a soft kiss on my forehead, he looks into my eyes and smiles.

"You'll never know" he says with a sneaky smile before lightly shutting the door on my face.

What. An. Asshole.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Some cute fluff before the actual trip starts!**

 **Reviiiewwwwww**


	21. Forfeit

**AN: New chapter, YAAAAY**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

After I was "rudely" kicked out of Edward's room I headed back to mine.

I opened the door and Alice wasn't there. I laid down on the comfy bed and scrolled through my phone. I don't know when it happened but I conked off for a bit.

I felt a nudge wake me up.

"Bella, we're going to be late for dinner" Alice says and I immediately get off the bed.

Groggy, with my eyelids heavy and my hair in a tangled mess I made my way out of the door. While walking to the elevators, with Alice bobbing beside me I adjusted my hair.

Running my fingers through the locks to untangle them. I felt my pocket briefly for my phone but figured I left it back in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked Alice

She looked at her watch "half past eight" she said as she clicked the elevator button.

I felt really heavy on my feet and my head was slightly pounding. Once the elevator came we walked in and I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked giving my arm a small rub

"Yeah just my head is aching a little, but should be fine maybe I'm just hungry" I say straightening up when the elevator doors open.

We walked out the elevator and headed towards the dining hall.

Alice was by my side, the whole dining hall was filled with people bustling about with trays of food.

I got in line and grabbed a plate, I scanned the room, people were almost done with their food. I saw Mr. Rogers approach me.

"Bella?"

"Hi Sir,"

"How are you feeling child?" He asked holding his plate of food just outside the line.

"Much better thank you" I say and he nods and walks away.

I start adding on food to my plate on the tray, some rice, chicken and broccoli, added some pasta as well. I was super hungry. Once I got done, I followed behind Alice to where Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were sitting at.

I didn't ever meet her before, I've just seen her from a distance. I've heard she's nice, but a little bit intimidating.

Alice sat by Jasper and I sat by Alice. Emmett was opposite to me with Rosalie opposite to Alice.

"Rose, this is Bella, Bella, this is Rose" Alice said gesturing between us as a simply introduction.

"Hi" I said shyly

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you" she said smiling but her eyes didn't meet mine. She focused on the top of my head.

I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle softly and looked to my right to see Alice smiling at me.

"What's-" I started but was cut off

I felt a cool touch on my shoulder before he took the seat next to me.

"What's there to eat?" He asked as he looked at Alice munching into a cucumber looking at her plate.

"There's pasta" Emmett said shoving some down his throat while Rosalie looked at him grossed out.

I turned to look at Edward by my side. His arm was behind my chair and his fingers lingered with my hair. His other laid on his chest with the shoulder brace.

Edward took a fork from my plate and dug into a chicken piece. He ate it, reviewed it and then decided to get some himself. I asked if he needed any help but he said he would manage. So I resumed eating, talking to Alice about outfits she wanted me to wear each day and conversation was easy.

I was surprised, I could really get used to this. Having friends, having a boyfriend. I felt the ridiculous butterflies in my stomach. Life was finally getting good.

Someone cleared they're throat behind me. I turned to see Mike with his plate of food.

"Oh hey" I said smiling at him. He gave me a short smile.

"Thought you wanted to sit with us" he said looking over to the table where Jessica, Angela and Eric sat. I smiled politely at him.

"Not tonight Mike, but I'll see you after dinner okay?" I said and he nodded walking away.

"Newton not a fan of us, what's new?" Emmett said in a low whisper. Alice threw a piece of cucumber at his face.

"Shhh, he's Bella's friend" she teased and Jasper laughed.

I rolled the pasta on my fork "I mean he's nice" I say

"Yeah until he wants to do you" Emmett barks and Alice hides her face with Jasper laughing harder.

"Clearly I missed out on something" I said and turned to Alice.

"Story for another day" she said smiling at me.

Edward returned with food and we all fell into normal conversations. I was talking to Emmett and Alice a lot on the table. It was nice to get to know Edward's siblings.

Once dinner was over. We all were instructed to be ready and downstairs by 8.30 am after breakfast. The bus would come by 9 and work would begin for all of us.

Part of me was excited beyond anything, and part was a bit afraid what was ahead of me. I had never imagined being this far from home, and getting to explore with new friends was a challenge that did make me apprehensive.

We walked out of the dining hall, Edward was with Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had gone for a walk. I was with Edward when I saw Mike come over to us.

This was the first time he ever approached me with Edward next to me. I expectantly looked at Edward but he looked indifferently.

"Bella.." Mike addressed me directly. I smiled at him.

"I suppose you still owe me that walk" he asks nervously with his hands behind his back.

"Sure, uhm give me a minute I'll meet you outside" I say turning towards Edward.

Mike smiled at me, gave a curt nod to Edward and then walked out the lobby.

Jasper left both Edward and I for a moment alone. The lobby was pretty empty by now.

"Come on, I'll drop you to Mike" Edward says walking with me as we make our way outside.

Mikes waiting by a bench with his hands in his pocket, whistling.

Edward holds my hand and pulls me to him.

"If he touches you.."

I smile at Edward, "he won't don't worry"

"Okay. I'll see you when you're back" Edward says then walks over to Newtown with me following behind.

"An hour" Edward warns and then touches my cheek lightly before walking back into the lobby of the hotel.

I walk over to Mike,

"Already protective much?" He says and I sigh

"Yeah, especially after what happened" I say and Mike shakes his head

We start walking near the hotel area down the road.

"What is it?" I ask knowing he wants to say something that may offend me.

"Edward...and you huh. Who would've thought" Mike says

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself"

"Mhm" Mike swallows

I stop him and point to a nearby bench to sit. He takes the seat beside me and I know I can ask him.

"What's the deal with you and the Cullens?" I ask boldly and Mike's eyes look surprisingly at me.

"What makes you think there is any problem?"

"Come on Mike, you can tell me. Trust me"

"You're sleeping with the enemy, I can't trust you" he jokes, but I don't laugh.

"Fine fine I'll tell you, there's no point hiding it, the Cullens know already anyways" he says and I wonder what he's talking about.

"What is it?"

"I have a thing for someone..."

I felt my heart pick up, oh no no no

"Uhm who?" I asked and Mike's answer ripples laughter through my veins, unintentionally.

"Alice" he says shyly.

And then it makes sense.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	22. Friendship

**AN: New chapter woot woot!**

 **Some people were struggling to read this chapter saying it wasn't opening or the url wasn't available.**

 **This is a reupload, please let me know if it works?**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Aww Mike that's adorable" I say patting his back he chuckles lightly with me.

"She doesn't know, I mean she hasn't heard it from me. But of course her brothers know and have made my life hell ever since" Mike sighs

I feel bad for him.

"Well, if not Alice, I'm sure there are so many other girls around, you just haven't noticed" I say calming him down

"Hmm maybe so, but I'm not looking at the moment. Just want to live my life, make new friends" he says looking at me. I smile back.

"Thanks Mike"

"What for Bella?"

"You're the first person who's been so nice to me" I say and Mike laughs "What about Cullen?" He asks

I shake my head "Cullen's a work in progress" I say and Mike nudged my shoulder with his.

"He's really into you. I mean he stood in front of a bus that would have almost killed you. I'd say he's obsessed" Mike said and I whacked his arm.

"Shutup" we both sat and laughed.

"Sorry by the way" Mike started and I stopped him before the apologizing restarted.

"It's alright, it was an accident" I say

We sit in silence for a while. Watching people walk by, dogs play in a nearby park, cars driving slowly. It's nice, I've never hung out with anyone since I came to Forks High, so this felt like the first time.

Mike looked at his watch "Well it's been an hour..." he says rising up and giving me his hand.

I take it as he helps me off the bench.

"Better get you back before your boyfriend slices me" he says and I give him a glare

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Oh really? Didn't peg you to be the friends with benefits kinda girl" Mike mocks and I sigh.

"It's not like that..."

"I know Bella, I'm just pulling your leg. But you better do something about it" Mike advises

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at Edward, Bella you have to make it official with him before some other piranha from class grabs him" Mike says

I smile at him "You sure it was Alice you have a crush on?"

Mike laughs and side hugs me as we reach the entrance to the hotel.

"Here we are" he says facing me.

"Mike, thank you again" I say and he shakes his head

"Stop it Bella, don't ever say thank you to friendship" Mike says and leans in for a hug.

I hear someone clear their throat. Both Mike and I see Edward leaning against a wall near the entrance.

Mike backs away but I still pull him in for a quick hug. He lets go and then walks back into the lobby. Edward watches him carefully.

I walk towards Edward and poke him in the ribs.

"You know, stalking is illegal in Spain too" I say and Edward groans leaning off the wall and walking past me towards the entrance.

I frown.

"Edward?" I say pulling at his arm. He turns around and glares at me.

"Let go" he says and I do.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow at me, expecting I should've known.

I look at him and then realize "Seriously?. Mike? Oh my god Edward, he's just a friend" I say trying to make a joke out of it. I didn't think a small walk with Mike would affect him that much.

"Besides you know he has a thing for Alice" I say and his nostrils flare.

"Precisely" he says grittiness in his voice.

I sigh. Edward turns to walk back into the lobby.

"Edward.." I stop him. He sighs and looks back at me.

I walk closer to him and take his hand in mine. I entwine our fingers, I look at the way my hand fits perfectly in his and smile to myself.

I hold onto his arm with my other hand and look at him.

"Take a walk with me?" I ask him and I feel his finger squeeze mine, and I know he's agreed.

Edward sighs and starts walking next to me. Our fingers entwined, Edward's thumb gently rubbing the back of my hand. I lean into him, holding onto his arm with my other hand and touching the side of my face to his shoulder.

We walk down a different road. Not the same way I walked with Mike, Edward and I cut through the park. The sun sets pretty late here, so it was just a little over nine pm and dusk was settling in the sky. It painted it a beautiful dark orange with little tints of blue.

The air was windy, playing with my hair as we walked. I took the hair tie from my wrist, letting go of Edward for a second to tie my hair up into a bun.

He didn't say a word since we left the hotel.

After about 15 minutes of walking, I dragged Edward to a bench to just sit and admire the view.

He sat beside me, still as stone. I sat next to him, turning completely to his side with my legs crossed up onto the bench.

I leaned forward towards him and looked at him, hopefully giving him my best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

He shrugged, but his arm came around me and he pulled me close to his side. His arm rested on my waist, the closeness sent tingles through my body. It felt comfortable, easy and right.

"You still mad?" I asked in barely a whisper

Edward looked down at me, his eyes searching mine.

He settled with a content expression.

"No" he said and I smiled leaning in to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Edward chuckled "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just feel like kissing you all the time, it's revolting" I say

Edward and I burst out laughing. A few minutes of silence passed by.

"Bella?" Edward calls my name softly and I look at him

"Yes?"

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer honestly?"

I hold his gaze and nod.

"Ofcourse Edward" I say and he frowns before asking his question. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"So, did you really..." he paused

I waited eagerly, scared.

He took a deep breath and asked again,

"Did you really...never find me attractive before?" He asked smirking and I physically felt my palm hit my forehead.

"Ughhh"

"Oh I was real ugly to you wasn't I?" Edward continued, prying my hand away from my face and chuckling softly.

I refused to answer and Edward eventually sighed and gave up. Why was he so cute.

I lightly held the back of his head and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was so soft, I felt the ends with the tip of my finger and let them slide through.

Edward leaned towards me and rested his forehead on mine. His face inches away, his lips so close to taste. I look at him, his eyes burn into mine. He takes a tiny bite from the corner of his lips and his arm on my waist pulls me closer.

My fingers get lost in his hair, and my body intoxicated with his scent. He was everything I ever wanted and didn't know I needed.

I closed the distance between us, I needed him closer, I needed to taste him. I didn't care about the time, the fact that we were going too fast because he was so goddamn tempting, I wanted to kiss him.

But as I leaned in, Edward's forehead left mine, he pulled away. I looked at him, upset. He turned to me.

"It's a shame you don't find me attractive" he says before getting up.

Edward Cullen will be the death of me.

We walk back to the hotel, the sun had set and it was getting quite dark. Edward and I held hands, him holding on more than me. I was still annoyed for that amount of sexual frustration he put me through.

Once we closed in to the hotel and walked through the lobby, Edward's hand dropped mine immediately.

We saw Mr. Rogers, with his laptop seated in the sofa by the lounge area. He looked up at the two of us, and I knew we were screwed.

He set aside his laptop and got up looking at his watch.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, bit of a rendezvous?" He asked and I was so nervous I couldn't speak.

Edward shook his head "We just wanted to take a walk after dinner Mr Rogers" he said, calmness in his tone.

Mr Rogers nodded and looked directly at me.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure you can find your room by yourself. A word Mr Cullen?" I nodded and so did Edward. I then and walked away from both of them towards the elevators

Mr Roger's eyes followed me till I was in the elevator. When he turned to look at Edward, there was a brief second when I glanced at him and he winked at me.

And I knew everything was going to be okay.

I got out on the eighth floor and went to my room. Alice was doing a face mask and painting her nails, I told her the whole story and she said "Oh Bella, Edward knows how to handle situations like this"

I agreed with her and then took a good long shower, changed into an oversized band T-shirt and sweats and got ready for bed.

I was oddly giggly when I returned and Alice noticed.

"Did...something else happen?" She asked, eyebrows raised and a snarky smile on her face.

"Almost" I said and Alice sighed.

She threw her pillow at me while I laid down on the bed.

"You're smiling too much it's so weird" she said and she was right, the grin was making my jaw sore.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, your brother..."

We both hear a knock on the room door.

"Is here." Alice says pointing at the door with the nail polish brush.

I look at her confused but still get up to go get the door. My hair dripping down the back of my oversized T-shirt, my feet bare, my face without a speck of makeup, I open the door to see him.

He takes in my appearance and smiles.

"What did he say?" I asked and Edward shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it"

We stand at the door. Edward on the outside, and me against the frame, holding the door open just enough for me to fit.

"Anyways.., just came to say goodnight"

"What? You just came to say goodnight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah"

He leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. His arm around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Goodnight" he whispered near my ear and left a small kiss underneath it.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. We let go of each other and Edward held my head, messing up my hair while pulling it into his chest, he leaned his head over mine towards the door.

"Goodnight baby sister" Edward said into the room, and Alice laughed.

"Goodnight dick" she said and Edward let go off me.

"See? I'm always the nice one" he says and I laugh pushing him away with my fist on his stomach.

"Go now" I say.

"Okay okay. I'll see you in the morning" he says and starts walking to his room.

I watch as he walks the long corridor, just before he opens the door to his room, Edward gives me one last glance, smiles then disappears behind his door.

I shut my door and return to the bed. I fall asleep eventually to dreams about the kiss, if only it had happened.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **REVIEWWWW**

 **ALOT OF PEOPLE LOVE THE LITTLE FLUFF BETWEEN THEM, and IM GLAD I CAN DELIVER!**


	23. FrequentFists

**AN: Helloooo, new chapter drop!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **I hope you bear with me, I've been typing the chapters on my phone since I didn't bring my laptop.**

 **Should be back home soon, so I can type with ease and post sooner with better internet!**

 **Till then I hope these find you well.**

 **Bella POV**

Alice woke me up around half past seven. We were all asked to assemble after breakfast by nine sharp.

I took a quick shower and wore some blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a red bomber jacket. I strapped on some white shoes and combed out my curls.

"You ready?" I asked Alice as she was doing her hair. She wore a cute yellow summer-y dress with brown sandals that's strapped up her calve.

"No Bellaaaa, I still have to do your hair too" she said and I took that as a que to leave.

"I'm heading down for breakfast Alice, I'll see you then" I said taking my bag and key so I didn't have to come back to the room after breakfast. I took any and every chance to get away from Alice trying to play dress up with me.

I close the door behind me and make it to the elevators. Two other kids from my class ride the elevator down with me. They're talking amongst themselves, but when they see me they offer a small smile.

I never got smiled at before. I returned it wholeheartedly.

I reached the breakfast hall quickly. The line was just starting to form, I took a plate and filled it with some scrambled eggs, toast, sausages and a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Morning Bella" I heard Mike come up from behind startling me. If he didn't hold onto my plate, I would've dropped it.

"Good morning" I said, Mike grabbed an apple and led me to a table to sit.

Angela and Eric were there at the table, I wished them good morning and we all four began to eat.

"Will that fill you up for the day?" I asked Mike looking at his Apple.

"Oh I already had breakfast, this was just bonus to give you company" he said and I smiled.

"How early did you wake up" I ask stabbing the scrambled egg with my fork.

Eric started laughing and Mike throw a napkin at him.

I looked between both of them taking a bite of my food.

"Tell her Mike" Eric prompted and I nudged Mike with my elbow.

"What is it?"

Mike sighed "I woke up at 6, went to the gym"

My eyes opened wide for a second "Wow, you've got some motivation" I say

"Yeah motivation kicks ass real hard eh Mike?" Eric laughs

"Okay come on, tell me" I turn to look at Eric while Mike keeps shaking his head pleading him not to tell.

"The Cullen brothers kicked his ass in the gym this morning, especially Emmett. Our Mikey here challenged him to bicep curls and triceps dips. He was dead before Cullen could say start" Eric said laughing harder.

I let out a small giggle.

"Yeah okay ha ha funny. But in my defense Emmett is massive, so he had the upper hand" Mike said biting into his apple.

"Sure, like Edward didn't give you any competition either" Eric said and my head shot up to look at him when he mentioned Edward.

"Nah, Edward just did cardio and legs. It was arm day for me" Mike said pulling his sleeve back to reveal his bicep.

Angela and I rolled our eyes, Eric poked his bicep with a fork.

I saw Alice, Jasper and Rosalie enter a while after. They sat at a different table talking amongst themselves. Edward and Emmett didn't come down yet.

Once we got done with breakfast, the four of us sat in the lobby. We were all talking about the agenda for the day. A couple of our classmates were still making their way down for breakfast.

I looked up at the entrance to the breakfast hall and saw both Emmett and Edward just making their way in.

He didn't see me, but I couldn't help the hitch in breath when I saw him.

He wore a thin white knit sweater, rolled up till his elbows and black jeans. His hair was disheveled and dripping a little. But it looked so good on him. His didn't wear his shoulder brace, but the cast was still on his hand. I couldn't see his face clearly, I wanted to check on the wounds.

"Alright, the bus is here, whoever is done with breakfast start moving to the bus." Mr Rogers announced.

The four of us and a few others got our bags ready and made our way out of the hotel. We boarded the bus one by one.

Mike was behind me, I walked to the couple of seats near the back of the bus. I slipped into one on the left near the window. Mike looked at me and smiled.

He walked all the way to the back seat and took hold of it. Eric and Angela followed him. I saw Jessica come in too, she made her way to the back as well.

"Bella!" Mike yelled and I popped my head above the seat to look at him.

He gestured me to come sit with them but I said that I was fine here. Besides, I wanted to sit next to Edward.

More and more kids started coming in. Tanya came in with Lauren and sat next to her, Alice sat with Rosalie a couple of seats ahead of me. Emmett entered with Jasper and sat with him. I knew then, Edward would come and sit with me for sure.

I saw him get on the bus, he walked with the line slowly while everyone were finding their seats. I kept my eyes on him.

When he was close, he caught my gaze for a brief second then looked away. He walked past my seat and took the window seat on the right side diagonal to me. I stretched forward to look at him.

He leaned his head on the glass window and looked outside, unbothered.

I frowned, wondering if something happened. I got off my seat and went back to sit next to him.

As soon as I took the seat I heard him sigh.

"Morning to you too" I said looking at him a little annoyed.

"Don't sit with me" He said, his voice rough and low.

"What? Why not?" I asked

"Swan, go sit somewhere else please" he said looking ahead at the rest of our classmates pouring into the bus. Probably making sure my previous seat wasn't taken.

"But I want to sit with you" I say and he shrugs.

"Just go, please" he said, there wasn't any anger in his tone, just an odd frustration.

"Okay okay" I said getting up and finding my way back to the empty seat. I took the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

Not sure why but it hurt a little that he didn't want to sit by me. Maybe I was being too clingy, or was he already fed up of me?

I wouldn't know until later.

Some nice girl from class eventually came and sat beside me. She was one of the quiet ones so not much conversation occurred between us anyways.

We got introduced to our tour guide of the day. Her name was Paloma and she was going to be our main tour guide for three days.

On today's agenda was architect gaudi's works called casa mila, casa batlo and the infamous la ramblas street. Once the bus started on our journey into Barcelona, Paloma spoke over a mic explaining the history of the city and the sights as we passed them.

I listened intently, like the nerd I am, I took notes on my phone and even recorded her at intervals.

Our first stop was casa batlo, we all were asked to assemble just a street before the main building for a head count before the teachers went to buy the tickets.

We got off the bus quickly. I walked to where Mike and Jessica were standing. It was sunny out, so I put on my sunglasses and Mike pretending to check himself out in the reflection.

"Stop ittt" I said pushing him away. He laughed and Jessica then followed adjusting her hair in my sunglasses.

"Guys, I'm not a mirror" I said and they both laughed.

We were quite a big crowd, it made sense to wait a street away from the main building so it's easier to group us and take us in.

I pulled out my phone and took a short video of the street. It was so lively, lots of tourists including us, little dogs being walked by their owners, children creating a ruckus here and there.

It was alive.

I looked over at the Cullens, Emmett was bothering Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was giggling watching them. I saw Edward standing a bit away, quiet, on his phone, unusual of him.

I saw Tanya make her way to him and I shrugged. Ofcourse she would, she never gives up that girl.

I turned away, I didn't want to see her talking to him. I kept myself occupied with Mike and Jessica pretending the fact Edward was ignoring me didn't bother me.

It bothered me very much.

The teachers got back to us with the tickets. We were then divided into groups. I was out with Mike and Angela and a few other kids. Edward was in a different group with Tanya.

Fate was not on my side today.

Our group was with Paloma and Mr Rogers. We were the first to start going to the building while the other two groups had to wait. We walked past the other groups.

I walked past Edward, my shoulder brushed lightly with his arm. I didn't turn back to look at him, if he wanted to ignore me. I could ignore right back.

We entered the exquisite looking building. A little of an odd shape, but I've never seen a building so out of form yet make sense. With free flowing structure and glass and ceramic exteriors, the casa batlo was the house of gaudi and all his artworks.

Being told the history and significance, we made our way through the building, floor by floor. I spent time in awe of all the things around me. How different and how magnificent architecture was.

And while I saw this, I couldn't help think about what a good architect Edward would make one day. If he could make designs like these, or even better. I'm sure he would do his family proud.

I sighed.

Once the tour was done, we went onto our next location, casa mila. A few hours spent there as well, I didn't see the other group or Edward until we headed for lunch.

We went to a Spanish restaurant reserved for our class. They served us paella, authentic Spanish rice with seafood and it was so delicious I took seconds. Mike took thirds even.

Our group was there first so we got to eat first before the other groups arrived.

Even at lunch, I glanced at Edward who avoided my gaze. He sat with some of his other friends, names I didn't know yet. But all from the football team.

We got back onto the bus after lunch to head to la ramblas next.

I went and took the same empty seat near the window. And to my surprise, Edward came and sat next to me.

As people were making their way in, the girl who sat with me earlier was a little wavered when she saw Edward next to me. She quickly made her way to the front of the bus to find a place to sit.

I look out the window, avoiding him.

He leans on the arm rest between us, I can smell him. His intoxicating musk perfume that I want to now choke him with. Why did he have to start this war with me.

I hear him lightly chuckle next to me. I shoot him a death glare.

"Cullen, mind sitting somewhere else?" I say raising my eyebrow up and looking as serious as I can.

Edward smirked at me, took one brief look down the aisle back and forth then looked back at me.

"There's no space available" he said relaxing back into the chair "besides I want to sit with my girlfriend" he gave me a crooked smile and his eyes poured out affection.

But I didn't buy that shit. I was all too well aware of the Cullen charm.

"I am not your girlfriend" I said through gritted teeth whispering low enough for him to hear.

"Yet" he said popping the 'T' with his tongue.

I frowned at him. He looked at me and leaned closer.

"I'll explain why I ignored you, tonight. But for the rest of the tour, keep your distance from me, unless we have to discuss assignment work" he said holding my gaze.

"Is it something Mr Rogers said to you last night?" I asked

He shook his head "I'll tell you later okay"

"So you weren't ignoring me on purpose?" I asked and Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Without reason? Swan, sometimes you're really stupid" he said and I almost whacked his injured arm. But Edward caught my fist and gave my knuckles a quick kiss where no ones looking and held my hand under the armrest till we reached our next stop.

I looked at him and he smiled at me, I was too far gone at this point.

I hoped he was too.

DUN DUN DUN

 **NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEDNESDAY!!!!**


	24. Finer

**An: WHAAAT new chapter already?**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

The rest of the tour I kept my distance from Edward. Once we were left on the la ramblas street we were asked to meet back at the bus by 6 pm. The street was one long street lined by trees on either side. The bus would be at the end of the street near the Columbus statue as our landmark.

I stuck with Mike and Jessica while we roamed the street. It was so culturally alive, little shops of handcrafted things, authentic Spanish street food, musicians and artists painting the street with their talents. Oh la ramblas was such a beauty.

Mike got Jessica and I these cute summer caps that are floppy. We took tons of pictures, ate a lot, did a bit of shopping as well. While walking down the street I bumped into Alice who was mid argument with a salesman for a bag.

"Come on! You can do better than 30 dollars!" She yelled at him and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Alice calm down" I said and she looked at me oddly.

"You're in such a good mood it's infectious" she said looking back at Mike and Jessica laughing.

I smiled "I think Barcelona is growing on me" I say and she smiles.

"I could agree, now shoo find my moping brother. I have to get this guy to give me the bag for 10 dollars" she said winking. I left her to her shopping spree and walked back to Mike and Jessica.

"Hey Bella! So Mike and I were thinking..."

I looked at both of them, they looked excited for something.

"Go on?" I said lowering my voice.

"Let's find a bar and have some sangria. I haven't tried it before, and it's the one thing you should have here" Jessica said and I had to ask her what sangria was.

"It's wine infused with fruits, it's a delicacy!"

"But, we're underaged" I said and Mike laughed.

"Here the age limit is 16 or 17 I think, so we qualify don't worry" Mike said.

I still wasn't sure, but I didn't want to be a spoil sport so I agreed and we started our hunt for a bar. The teachers were scattered around so it was easy to avoid them.

Just off of la ramblas, there was an alley of bars and restaurants.

We found one, a little dingy sports bar but it looked the darkest and no one could catch us sneaking in and out from here.

"This looks good, let's go" Mike said and both Jessica and I followed.

The place smelled of smoke and alcohol. There was a huge bar area with large TVs hung from the wall. They were playing a football match. There were mostly men in here, seated at the bar with a large glass of beer in front of them.

A few ladies were there too, much older by the looks of them.

We clearly stood out as the youngsters, but Jessica adjusted her top to show off more skin and Mike rolled up his sleeve to show off his morning workout. I took my bomber jacket off and left the thin strapped tank underneath to do all the work.

We sat at a small table towards the inside. A waiter approached us. He was tall, lean, dark skinned, dark hair and a gorgeous smile. Both Jessica and I were ogling at him.

"Hola, what can I get for you?" He asked and his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Two sangrias and one beer please" Mike said and we smiled at him.

The waiter looked at me and smirked "Red or white?" He asked and I felt the blush on my cheek.

Jessica answered "Red, for both"

The waiter shot her a smile and then walked off to get us our drinks.

"Oh my god Bella, wasn't he so hot?" Jessica asked and I agreed.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"What? You didn't think he was drop dead gorgeous?" Jessica asked him and he shook his head.

"Mike's just jealous" I say and he gives me a side eye.

A few minutes later the waiter returns with two glasses of red wine and a jug of beer. He places some chips and dip along with it.

"On the house" he says winking at me.

"Thanks, appreciate it mate" Mike says sticking out his thumb as the waiter walks away.

Jessica giggles "This isn't Australia, mate" she mocks him and I laugh too.

We cheers to new friendships and this memorable trip. I take my first sip of wine and immediately dislike it.

"Oh my god, how do people drink this stuff" I try my best to cover my expression but damn this sangria was a blend of bittersweet, literally.

Jessica seemed to enjoy it, Mike offered me his beer but when I took a sniff I declined.

Mike and Jessica were almost done with their drinks after a while. I was still on my third sip.

"Come on Bella, down it. We have to get going" Mike said and Jessica encouraged me to finish it. It was just wine, harmless apparently.

And so I did, I pinched my nose shut with one hand and downed the entirety of my drink. We paid them and then made our way back out.

We headed back on track and resumed to look around. Jessica was a little tipsy and kept sticking to Mike nearly falling over him. But he held her straight and I helped too.

I was alright, nothing hit me yet. Not like I would have known what it felt like.

It was nearing six now so we headed straight to the end of the street. A few of our classmates had gathered along with the teachers. I saw Edward sitting by the steps of a church, so I made my way over to him leaving Mike to fend for himself with Jessica.

I nearly tripped over an uneven platform but made it to the steps. He was writing something in a tiny book, but shut it as soon as he saw me stumble towards him and sit next to him.

"Watcha writing" I asked nudging him with my shoulder.

He looked at me, frowned and looked ahead.

"Nice hat" he remarked.

"Thanks, Mike got it for me" I said playing with the floppy part of it after taking it off my head.

Edward sighed and then took his little book out and started writing again. However this time, I realized he wasn't writing.

He was sketching.

"You draw? Lemme see" I slurred a little. I tried to reach for his book but he shut it and shoved it into his bag.

I felt the wave of dizziness hit me. That sangria finally made it to my head. I felt light headed and heavy at the same time. Words were hard to speak and I wanted to somehow drink more now.

"Bella?" Edward got a hold of my arm and sneaked us away from where our class group was gathering.

I was finding it a little challenging to walk, but Edward held most of my weight.

We walked through a tiny alley and he pinned me against the wall.

He held my face and dipped the skin under my eyes a little with his thumb. He leaned in and smelled my breath.

"What the hell Bella, have you been drinking?" He asked looking at me, worried lines creased his forehead.

"Just one drink, no biggie" I said and tried to escape him to walk back to where everyone was.

But Edward didn't let me go that easily. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stay here, let me get you something to eat. You're too unstable right now" he said and I unwrapped myself from him with ease. His one arm strength wasn't that strong.

Should've done arms this morning, Cullen.

"I'm fine. Look at me!" I say backing away and attempting to stand straight.

Edward frowns "I'm going to kill Newton"

"No you're not. This was my idea, let me live a little, what's your problem" I whined and Edward sighed.

"You don't do reckless things Bella, this isn't you" he said reaching out to me but I slapped his hand away.

"Maybe you're the bad influence then" I said and he nodded. But I regretted it the minute I heard it come out.

"Maybe I am" he agreed and I turned around and walked back to where the group was.

Edward followed behind.

I made my way to Mike and Jessica and accidentally spilled everything to them. Jessica said Edward was being overprotective and Mike said Edward doesn't let me have fun.

They both were wrong, I thought. But the sangria agreed with them.

A while of waiting and the bus arrived. I sat at the back with Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric for the trip back to the hotel. I sat near the window. The last seats were on a slight platform so you could see everyone up ahead in the bus.

The sangria was wearing off now, I kept glancing at the auburn hair, five rows ahead of me. He leaned on the window and not once did he look back at me.

Once we reached the hotel, we had an hour to get ready for dinner. Jessica invited me to her room to chill for a while and I asked Alice to join us. She was a bit hesitant in the beginning but they got along just fine.

Turns out Jessica and Alice share their love for designer and I was the one feeling left out. Soon it was time for dinner and we three made our way to the dining hall.

Mike and Jessica asked me to sit with them during dinner, Alice asked me to sit with her. I had spent the whole day with the two of them so I told them I'd sit with Alice and the Cullens for dinner. Besides, Edward had some explaining to do.

Dinner was slow. The food wasn't that great, I survived on the salad and cold pasta.

"Did you manage to get the bag?" I asked Alice

"And a couple more things, I'll show you tonight in the room" she said.

Edward and Jasper came down a while later. They got their food and came to sit with us. Jasper by Alice and Edward by Jasper.

Directly in front of me, on the circular table. If that makes sense.

Jasper and Alice were involved in some debate while they ate and Edward and I were stuck in an awkward loop of stares and avoiding each other's stares.

But he was always looking at me. And I caught him several times.

Once dinner was done, as horrible as it was. I decided to call it an early night. I was quite tired and my eyes were getting droopy. I told Alice I was crashing early and she said she'll be up later on.

I said goodnight to Jasper and got off the table to wish goodnight to Mike and Jessica.

I then made it to the elevators, alone. I walked down the corridor to my room and removed my room key from my back pocket.

I slid it through the door and the bright red light showed up. I tried it again, still didn't open. I took a step back to make sure I was near my room and not someone else's by mistake.

I tried it again, still red. I flipped the card in my hand and let my finger slide along the edges of it, inspecting it.

No way, he wouldn't have.

I looked down the corridor to Edward's room. I made my way over there and stood infront of the door. He was still downstairs having dinner.

I slid the key and it turned green.

I sighed, ofcourse he did.

I opened the door to his room, it smelled like him. His perfume. Everything was neatly arranged, some of his stuff on a desk and his suitcase closed.

The bed was made, housekeeping not Cullen.

I took off my shoes, socks and my jacket. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and got into the bed pulling the tight blanket off.

I snuggled into the bed, the smell of fresh linen and Edward. I felt my eyes heavy and eyelids nearly shut. I'm not sure when, but I eventually fell asleep.

I knew I heard the door open, and the side of the bed dip. But that's all I heard before the sleep completely consumed me.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	25. Finally

**AN: Hellooo new chapter drop!**

 **Does anyone else play this like a movie while they read it? I do it while I write it. Helps me express the feeling much better.**

 **Anywhoooo**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Bella POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt something spiky on my forehead, a hand in my hair, slow ragged breathing. I was nestled in the crook of his neck, my hand tucked to my side between us.

He was in a deep sleep. I moved a little and he didn't stir. I lifted my head slightly to look at the time on the clock by the night stand.

5 am. Ugh. Too early.

I rubbed my eyes and cleared my vision and looked at him in the dark. He looked so at peace. His injured arm rested on his chest. His other arm was around me with his hand resting in my hair. His chin was near my forehead and the hair from his stubble tickled me.

But none of that shocked me as much as seeing him, shirtless, in bed, with me.

I looked at the lines of his body, under his injured arm, I could see the definitions of his abs. His chest was wide, his collar bone popped and the muscle on his shoulder was ripped.

I felt the warmth radiate off of him, my heart beat faster. I was scared of being like this with him, so vulnerable if he woke up and looked at me.

I thought back to the day, replaying everything I said to him. I pulled myself up higher on the pillow so that I faced him directly.

He stirred a little. I looked at his face, studied it. The contours of his cheek bones, the dips under his eyes, the sharpness of his nose, the scar near his lips.

I lightly touched it. Tested to see if he would react or stir some more. But he didn't.

His hair fell onto his eyes, I pushed the tiny strands away. He moved a bit. I pretended to be asleep by closing my eyes.

But when I reopened them, I met his gaze. He stared at me, he eyes shifted from one eye to the other of mine. His face looked relaxed and his lips broke out into a small smile.

I felt a frown on my face and Edward smoothened it out with his injured hand.

I held his injured hand and left it to rest between us. Careful not to touch it.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, his voice low and thick with sleep.

"You're dreaming" I mocked even though my insides felt like fire and my heart swelled up.

"If I am, don't ever wake me up" he said, his arm making it to my waist. He pulled me closer to him, our faces inches apart, his nose almost touching mine.

"Why were you ignoring me" I asked in a soft whisper in the dark as Edward's eyes closed.

He sighed.

"I'm distracting you apparently , Mr Rogers doesn't like that I'm distracting his favorite student. He thinks I'm just using you, like I've done with every other girl" he whispered, eyes still closed "he asked me to keep my distance from you, so I did, just in front of him"

"And are you?..." I paused "...using me?" I asked letting the second part out in the lowest whisper I can manage.

Edward's eyes shot open and his forehead creased.

"What do you think?" He asked leaning a bit back so he can see my whole face.

I looked at him, his eyes concerned at my response.

I reached forward, my hand resting on his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. I pull myself closer to him, my head under his chin, his lips in my hair.

Edward's arm tightened on me. He turned completely to my side and pulled me into his chest.

"Well?"

"If you are, I'd kick your ass" I mumble into his chest and hear him chuckle softly.

He sighed "Swan?"

"Mmm?"

"You made me a little mad yesterday.." Edward said softly and I looked up at him.

"The drinking?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't want to come across as possessive or overprotective, but when you do reckless things like this, you worry me. And I'm not the best at really expressing it.." Edward sighed

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun" I said and he looked at me.

"I wish you would have asked me instead of needing to ask Mike Newton to get you your first drink" Edward said

"You were ignoring me" I retorted.

"I'm sorry too" Edward said dropping a kiss on my forehead. I sighed into him.

"It's okay, just next time, talk to me. Tell me whats going on" I say and Edward agrees.

"Bella" Edward says rolling on top of me. He made sure part of his weight was on me and part was resting on his one arm next to my head.

I looked up at him and gulped.

"I want you.." he kissed my nose "...to be my girlfriend" he completed and I smiled, my heart doing backflips in my ribcage.

"You sure you want to make it official? There's still a chance to run away" I say and he grins.

He searched my eyes and lightly touches my cheek with his injured hand.

"I'm sure" he said affirmatively.

I tapped my chin with my finger to pretend like I'm thinking. Edward groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me ask again" he almost growled and leaned his face closer to mine.

I challenged him.

I looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask me again" I said smirking

He gave me a stubborn look and shook his head.

"Ask me" I repeated, my voice lower and more serious. Edward got off me and sat up against the headboard. I got up myself and sat next to him.

"God you're stubborn" I said gathering my hair together into a better put together bun.

"I'm stubborn? You're the one who doesn't want to be my girlfriend" Edward shrugged.

"I never said no" I turned to look at him.

"You didn't say yes either" he looked back at me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I grabbed my jacket near the foot of the bed and wore it. I threw Edward's key card at him.

"Can I have my key now?" I asked and he smirked.

"It's in your bag, it was always in your bag" he said and I reached for my bag and opened it to find the key card there.

"Then...oh you slipped yours into my pocket. I must have been so tired I didn't even check" I said.

Edward's eyebrow raised "Or you wanted to stay in my room" he smirked.

I shot him a glare and stuck my tongue out to him.

"I'm going, I'll see you at breakfast" I say grabbing my things and heading towards the door.

"Swan, you really want to walk into your room to disturb Alice and Jasper in their peaceful slumber?"

I walked back and dropped my bag and looked at the time. Just half an hour passed by.

"Come back to bed" Edward said stretching his arm towards me. His muscle flexed, his hair was disheveled and his eyes.

His goddamn eyes were so hard to look away from.

I stood my ground and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ask me" I said and Edward sighed getting off the bed. He was wearing his pjs with a bit of his boxers peeking out. He had a defined V-line and his abs were structured and rock hard.

This boy had no ounce of fat on his body.

He walked over to me and wrapped his one arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"Isabella Swan, you're a constant pain in my ass, you challenge me like no one else dares to, you push me to my limits, you make me frustrated. And at the same time you're the only one I want to talk to, the only one I want to share things with, the only one I want to be with. So please, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Edward leaned in closer "I'll go insane if you say no" he whispered.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and smiled at him.

"Cullen" I said and Edward held my gaze "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

Edward broke out into an adorable smile. He leaned in closer, about to kiss me.

I pushed my palm against his lips and moved my face to the side.

Edward looked confused until I released him.

"Uhm, I have morning breath, I'm not going to kiss you" I say and Edward shuts his eyes for a second, his nostrils flaring.

But before he could open his eyes, I leaned forward and kissed him.

My lips crashed into his, and I felt him hesitate before he gave into me. He kissed me back with passion and fire. I felt it, the electricity, the butterflies, the little swelling in my chest. I felt it all.

He parted my lips a little but only kissed me. His lips were soft and we synchronized. I felt his arm pull me tight against him and my fingers wrapped in his already messy hair. I didn't want to stop kissing him.

But we both pulled back for air. Edward was looking at me, smiling, a little out of breath.

I bit my lip and he chuckled.

"It's official Cullen, you think everyone's going to freak out?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It's official Swan, and truth is..I don't care if they do. I got you." He said and caught my lips with his again.

I got you. You did Edward, you did.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **FLYING BACK HOME FINALLY TOMORROW**

 **SO BACK TO TYPING OUT ON MY LAPTOP.**

 **Sorry for the delay!!!**

 **Review review review**


End file.
